Despertar
by Lawlie93
Summary: Levi y Eren son un matrimonio a punto de romperse. La infidelidad del mayor y la desesperación por preservarlo del menor los llevará a ambos a emprender un nuevo camino, tal vez juntos, tal vez por caminos separados. ¿Qué tan fuerte es el amor? El fin es el comienzo del todo. Riren Yaoi
1. Prólogo

Hola!

Yo aquí con un nuevo proyecto que lleva gestándose algunos meses...

He decidido descansar un poco del suspenso e intentar algo más _angustioso..._ Por otro lado, este fic tendrá un rol más protagónico para Eren. Es un proyecto mediano, entre 10 y 15 caps... Y nada, es RIREN. Así que a disfrutar!

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Esto se hace sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Prólogo: La noche de la desgracia**

.

 _... Y fueron sus sueños, quienes se escurrieron sin avisar dónde, los que lentamente lo llevaban de vuelta al frío despertar._

 _._

Hay situaciones en la vida que te llevan a pensar seriamente en lo que haces. Levi Ackerman condujo seguro por la conocida ruta a la que una vida matrimonial de siete años lo había adiestrado. No había hoy en día ser humano cualquiera que pudiese aseverar que aquel hombre con mirada fría, labios rígidos y, aun así, gesto cobarde fuese el mismo que entregó su vida al cuerpo policial de Venecia. De aquel hombre valiente y de valores intachables solo quedaba una sombra ambigua y desigual que no llevaban a conclusión alguna. Apretó con demasiada fuerza el timón entre sus manos mientras trataba de ignorar por todos los medios el sollozo continuo de su esposo.

Eren Jaeger se desvivía en un llanto sin fin mientras buscaba en su garganta rota aquellas palabras que lo arrastraron en infinitas noches de insomnio. A sus veinticuatro años, con una carrera todavía por concluir, un trabajo de asistente en una editorial que poco tenía que ver con la profesión que estaba construyendo con tanto esfuerzo y un perro de nombre Septiembre, llevaba poco menos de diez años casado con quien consideró siempre el hombre de su vida. Él siempre supo que lo suyo no eran las mujeres y, en realidad, sería demasiado pretencioso declarar que las pollas sí le iban, porque en toda su vida de _mocoso_ –como bien le gustaba a Levi recalcar- solo tuvo un único y verdadero amor. Pero aparentemente se equivocó en pensar que los amores eran tal cual los cuentos de hadas pintaban con coloridas letras y sus animales cantarines; en la vida real no existían los finales felices para siempre ni _los comieron perdices._ No, y ahora lo sabía, con pruebas contundentes, que su castillo de naipes de puro corazón rojo carmín fue tan solo una construcción frágil como su base. Tragó duro una nueva oleada de dolor mientras observaba un par de pantys rojo escarlata –tal y como la sangre- claramente femeninas situadas de forma despreocupada en el compartimiento donde su marido siempre guardaba los papeles del automóvil.

\- ¿Por qué?

La voz se le escapó rota y perdida, apagada y muerta. Pero Levi no respondió ni a su pregunta ni a su mirada lastimera; no, él siguió con su función de conducir hasta el hogar que por ahora compartían. El sollozo volvió a inundar el automóvil y las palabras inentendibles del menor seguían retumbándole la paciencia y haciendo un hueco que no supo identificar en alguna zona de su pecho. No, culpa no era, porque no sintió ni cosquillas del sentimiento culposo aquella mañana en la que empotraba a Rebecca contra el asiento del copiloto en un estacionamiento desolado; o por lo menos eso aseguraba él. Seguro era la tonalidad aguda y miserable que le irritaban sus delicados oídos, o la forma poco precisa en la que el joven terminaba sus oraciones. Frunció con mayor ahínco sus cejas, aprisionando entre sus manos el timón con más fuerza de la necesaria; estaba seguro que si Eren no se callaba en ese preciso instante, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo de la forma que bien él sabía hacerlo.

\- ¡Puedes cerrar la puta bo-!

\- ¡Cuidado!

Y el menor lo devolvió a la realidad, fueron cuestión de segundos pero todo ocurrió a tiempo. Pisó el freno y el chirrido de las llantas no se hizo esperar; medio segundo después un camión de tamaño colosal pasó a gran velocidad justo frente a ellos. Ackerman, quien andaba más metido en sus pensamientos que atento a su alrededor, no pudo prever el enorme vehículo de carga que pasaba a gran velocidad en el siguiente cruce a pesar que la luz del semáforo indicaba lo contrario. Pero fue Jaeger, quien lo obligó a frenar de sopetón tras percatarse del terrible accidente del cual serían víctimas. Ambos soltaron una exhalación audible, pero la calma duró poco al regresar los pies sobre la tierra.

\- Hablaremos en casa.

Fue todo lo que soltó el mayor tras retomar el camino y conducir con el silencio del menor haciendo eco en el interior del coche.

.

.

Fue cuestión que solo pusieran cada uno un pie fuera del vehículo para que los reclamos del castaño hicieran acto de presencia nuevamente. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Pero hizo de ojos ciegos ante la actitud desinteresada de su marido; lo atribuyó al trabajo, a su carácter renuente a las emociones, a la edad, a la rutina a la que su matrimonio fue sometido año tras año, pero jamás quiso aceptar la posibilidad de una tercera persona en la ecuación que solo debió ser de dos variables. No, Levi no llegaba tarde los fines de semana porque hubiese alguien más, sino porque era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, tampoco evitaba hacerle el amor por falta de entusiasmo, sino porque el cansancio a veces -siempre- podía más con él, y menos consideraba que aquellas llamadas escondidas o no atendidas en su presencia se debieran a algo malintencionado y oculto, sino porque los temas de trabajo se dejaban de puertas para afuera. Para todo encontró una excusa y no quiso escuchar lo que Mikasa se desvivía advirtiéndole, tarde tras tarde. Sin embargo, a todo le llega su final y toda verdad será develada tarde o temprano. Y en aquella noche, tras ser recogido por su marido como cada jueves después del trabajo, pudo por fin acallar los rumores que su inconsciencia le susurraba en forma de pesadillas repetitivas.

\- ¿Tan mal esposo soy para que me engañes de esta forma?

\- ...

\- ¿Y planeabas decírmelo algún día?

\- ...

\- ¡Responde, por el amor de Dios! ¡Estoy harto de tanta mentira! ¡Solo quiero saber si todo lo que vivimos juntos fue en vano! ¡Responde, Levi, hijo de pu-!

Y sí, pudo más su dolor y su rabia para gritar de la forma en que lo hizo, pero no se quedó solo en su quehacer; porque Ackerman también se dejó embargar por el asfixiante sentimiento del rencor para responder con un golpe limpio y directo a la quijada del menor, que no solo lo tumbó, sino que además lo dejó aturdido un par de minutos.

-¡Me tienes harto, joder! ¡Cierra la puta boca de una buena vez! ¡¿Por qué no ves lo que es evidente?! ¡Sí, te engañé! ¡No fueron una ni dos veces, fueron muchas más las noches que hice míos los cuerpos de otras! ¡¿Estás contento?!

Ante el escándalo vino Setiembre corriendo cual bala disparada. Rápidamente el labrador tomó lugar al lado de Eren en postura protectora y sus ladridos no se hicieron esperar. Esta vez Levi se quedó en su sitio, observando con nulo interés el par de ojos dolidos de su cónyuge. Cogió su maletín y siguió su andar hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación que hasta entonces compartía con el alemán.

\- Irvin ya está realizando los papeles del divorcio, puedes quedarte con la casa.

Nunca supo qué fue lo que le dolió más, si el eminente hecho que su esposo estuvo ya alistando los trámites de su separación o el tono carente de sentimiento con el cual le dio la noticia. Así como estaban servidas las cosas poco o nada podía hacer. Recogió los trozos de su corazón roto y se encaminó a la cocina en busca de una infusión caliente que le meciera las penas.

Mientras tanto Levi se deshizo de su saco y desajustó su corbata. Se situó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en la habitación y se permitió perderse por un par de minutos en el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de sus propias decisiones, pero recordó que su vida matrimonial estaba más que jodida y que habían cosas que ya no podían salvar. Ya no amaba a Eren, y a estas alturas de la situación se preguntó si alguna vez realmente lo hizo. Tampoco amaba a Rebecca, ni a Luiza, ni a Guliana, ni a ni una de las otras mujeres que no dudaron en abrir las puertas de su intimidad para regocijarse en un par de noches de puro morbo. No, él simplemente no sabía amar, y recién a sus treinta y cuatro años fue que cayó en consciencia de aquello.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras recogía su pijama azul y escogió del estante algún libro que le hiciese olvidar todo el drama que vivió aquella noche sin siquiera pretenderlo. ¿Qué si alguna vez pensó en decirle a Eren la verdad? Quien sabe, nunca tuvo en claro si era buena idea comunicarle a su cónyuge que faltó a uno de los votos matrimoniales, lo único que tenía en mente, hasta entonces, era que tarde o temprano –y ahora sabe que resultó más temprano que tarde- terminaría pidiéndole el divorcio a su joven esposo. Irvin trató por todos los medios hacerlo desistir de su idea, pero pudo más su egoísmo y decidió que el "nuestro" que había construido junto a Jaeger había llegado a su fatídico final.

Con sus cosas en mano salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de huéspedes. En la entrada encontró el par de ojos esmeraldas que años atrás habían sido parte de su devoción; sintió otro pequeño retorcijón de culpa instantánea y fugaz por encontrar en ellos el triste matiz de la decepción. No mencionó palabra alguna y continuó con su comedido.

Ackerman desapareció de su vista tan pronto echó el pestillo a la puerta. Resignado y cansado, arrastró su alma al interior de la habitación que tantas veces había sido testigo del torrente amor que antaño se profesaban. De repente todos los recuerdos parecieron invadirle en una infinita lluvia de agua ácida, y no pudo más que echarse a llorar por quién sabe cuanta vez en la noche. Estaba bien que digan que es un mocoso llorón, porque siempre se supo sensible a las emociones fuertes; pero nadie podría negar jamás que él amó –y ama- a aquel desgraciado que arrancó toda felicidad de su alma. Se sentó en su lado de la cama sosteniendo con pereza la compresa fría sobre su quijada mallugada. De pronto sintió la puerta abrirse, y recordó que inconscientemente la había dejado entreabierta para alimentar cualquier esperanza que aquella disputa se acabara como un simple malentendido. Pero grande fue su decepción al no ver el par de ojos platinados que esperaba ver, sino un par caramelos que venían agitando la cola y respirando audiblemente en un continuo jadeo perruno. Setiembre caminó lentamente hacia su amo con paso dubitativo y acomodó su hocico en las piernas largas del castaño. La caricia no se hizo esperar, pero bien sabía el can que hubiese preferido una más animada, justo y como estaba acostumbrado a recibir de su alegre amo.

\- Estamos solo tú y yo, amigo.

.

.

.

* * *

Pues, espero que haya sido de su agrado, tengo avanzado a media el cap que viene, pero tardaré en actualizar.. tal vez un par de semanas u.u... Ando haciendo malabares con mi horas.. En fin!

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o duda es bien recibida :) ! Bonita semana para todos!


	2. Capítulo I

Hola!

No sé si disculparme primero o agradecerles el constante apoyo... Me siento avergonzada! Primero lo primero, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** a todas aquellas personas que han seguido la historia y la han comentado (26 rev, OMG!), y **MIL DISCULPAS** por la demora (tres meses, me parece?).

La demora se debe a lo siguiente: evidentemente es un fic triste, lo hice cuando andaba media depresiva... Y resulta que me he enamorado.. como no tienen idea! (que excusa más extraña, lo sé) pero andaba tan idiota de felicidad que no podía escribir este fic. Por otro lado, mi amada compu falleció hace un par de meses y ahí se había ido lo que había avanzado de este y otro fic... Dolorsh! No tenía la inspiración para este fic y lo poco que había avanzado se había esfumado..

En fin, un par de advertencias o aclaraciones!

 **1**. He visto que a muchos les impactó la conducta de Levi y claman venganza! No sé si sea algo que se dará tal y como decimos VENGANZA, pero creánme que Levi la pasará mal... muy mal! Es más, espero que luego no me odien por eso.

 **2**. Eren en este fic es un personaje muy romántico y algo (idiota) especial... Lo dice en el resumen: "...la desesperación por preservarlo del menor..."; esto hace referencia a que definitivamente Eren no está dispuesto a renunciar a Levi, pese a todo... Así que puede resultar incomprensible y masoquista en un principio, pero todo esto nos lleva a la última advertencia.

 **3**. Este fic **no** tiene un final feliz, y sí.. yo hago los fics pensando en el final (es lo primero que hago). Así que si son muy sensibles o esperan un "y vivieron felices comiendo perdices", tendrán que pensárselo un poquito antes de continuar. Vengo aquí con una moraleja, pero esta viene con un poquito de dolorsh.

 **DISCLAIMER** : SnK no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

Enjoy it!

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo I**

.

.

.

 _El amor construye cosas, y nosotros las destruimos._

.

.

.

.

Eren otorgó el perdón incluso antes de que el mismo fuese requerido. Criado y educado bajo el yugo de una familia funcional cuyo rol matrimonial era más que esencial en la formación de su unigénito, los Jaeger se aseguraron de grabar a cal y canto en el pequeño Eren la única enseñanza que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días: el mundo, nefasto como era, solo podía conservar una cosa de valor, y eso era el amor.

Carla Jaeger fue una mujer devota al romanticismo, chapada a la antigua y convencional cuyo único afán como madre fue amaestrar a su hijo en el arte de amar. Conoció a su esposo cuando apenas era una jovencita de dieciséis años, no había terminado la secundaria aún pero ya había decidido qué hacer con su vida: ser la esposa de Grisha Jaeger, el talentoso estudiante de medicina que llevaba el único curso que impartía su padre en la universidad más grande de Alemania. Su madre dio un grito al cielo y su padre un golpe al suelo, pero ni ellos ni el resto de sus amistades lograron hacerla desistir de su cometido. Tuvo una boda sencilla que llevaría impregnada en la memoria hasta cuando la lucidez de la edad le permitiera tenerlo, pero ello no impidió que mientras tanto retratara y exagerara en detalles el bendito día que marcaría por siempre la vida de Eren Jaeger. Fue así como el joven estudiante de literatura se vio convencido de que Levi Ackerman era el hombre de su vida y que no había quién ni qué –incluido el adulterio- acabara con la historia de amor que habían construido hasta entonces.

Despertó aquella mañana con el sol puesto en la cumbre del cielo y adormecido por el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Extrañado y esperanzado se dio vuelta esperando encontrar la conocida mata de cabellos negros que siete años de casado lo habían acostumbrado observar apenas al despertar. Grande fue su decepción al encontrar el mullido cuerpo caramelo de Septiembre. Repentinamente le vino la depresión en forma de resaca tras una noche de alcohol y desenfreno; la ira, la decepción y el dolor se vieron sustituidos por el latente dolor de cabeza que lo aquejó por horas durante el día. Salió de la cama matrimonial con el alma regada en el suelo y con el semblante más maltrecho que haya podido conseguir jamás; pero Eren Jaeger no era precisamente una persona que se dejaba amedrentar por cualquier pequeñez, fue por ello que otorgándose ánimos decidió hacer el desayuno para él y su esposo.

Tomó una ducha express de agua caliente y vistió su cuerpo definido y moreno en un atuendo casual. Con los cabellos a medio secar y con Septiembre pisándole los talones, se decidió por fin a ponerse el mandil y cocinar el típico desayuno americano. Hizo los huevos y el tocino, preparó el café bien cargado –tal y como a Levi le gustaba-, preparó algo de jugo de naranja, hizo las tostadas y colocando todo en perfecto orden y con armonía se dirigió hasta el cuarto de invitados para tocar suavemente la puerta.

\- Levi, el desayuno está listo. – Pasaron un par de minutos y tímidamente volvió a tocar la puerta un poco más fuerte al no recibir respuesta alguna. - ¿Levi? – Con un poco de temor giró lentamente el pomo y asomó su cabeza a la habitación. El cuarto que ocupó Levi la noche anterior se hallaba vacío.

.

.

.

Podría decirse que Levi Ackerman se hizo a sí mismo. Lo cierto es que aquel hombre de estatura breve y porte militar no era más que la penosa consecuencia de una familia disfuncional –claro, si no era demasiado jocoso utilizar el término "familia"- claramente con desviaciones a ser a lo que muchos llaman un hogar destructivo. Heredó de su madre los finos rasgos que caracterizaron su rostro de porcelana por los primeros veintidós años de su vida, y de su padre no reconocido la capacidad para hacer dinero y la extraña habilidad de desaparecer cuando la situación se le escapaba de entre las manos. Lamentable, pero cierto; Levi no era en absoluto una persona perfecta y sus buenas intenciones no estaban del todo claras.

Posiblemente ello fue lo que lo llevó a dejar el cuerpo policial en Venecia –al cual dedicó siete años de su vida en cuanto apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad- para comenzar junto a Erwin Smith el negocio que los sacaría de la ruina y los llevaría a ser unos de los empresarios más jóvenes y exitosos del momento. Invirtieron todos sus ahorros y el cuantioso préstamo que consiguieron tras una larga negociación con algunos socios estratégicos en el bufete de abogados que abrieron en Alemania, un país que no había escuchado de ellos hasta el momento. Emprendieron el negocio poco a poco, Smith era un hombre de principios pero también un empresario con visión y sabía exactamente cómo manejar los casos que se le iban presentando para darle un matiz neutral. Abogado de profesión y empresario por elección, supo cómo hacer de A&S S.A.C. un duro contrincante en el mercado de las leyes. Así fue como Ackerman y Smith llegaron a Alemania en rumbo de un sueño que se convirtió en realidad.

La edificación de A&S sobresalía de entre sus vecinos por tratarse de un monumento arquitectónico de diez piso con un diseño fresco y moderno, revestido en vidriería polarizada y encabezado por una gran pileta de diseño abstracto que saludaba a cuanto curioso se acercaba en busca de un servicio o por mera consulta. La elegante y sobria recepción daba la bienvenida a socios y clientes por igual; una señorita joven y bonita con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro preguntaba con falsa cordialidad a cuanta persona ingresara al edificio qué tal iba su día y en qué podía ayudarlo. El caso no fue distinto cuando Levi ingresó como todas las mañanas con un late expresso sin una pizca de azúcar, en su rostro normalmente pulcro se veían los vestigios de una mala noche que atribuyó a toda una vida sometida al insomnio pasajero. El saludo de la joven recepcionista fue ignorado por completo así como el poco sutil escote recién acomodado que daba una vista más detallada de la redondez de sus pechos; Natalia, cuyo historial laboral era de dudosa procedencia, llevaba trabajando para A&S aproximadamente seis meses, de los cuales cuatro se dedicó a realizar favores extra laborales durante su tiempo de descanso en la oficina del señor Ackerman. Pero aquello quedaba como un rumor vago y sin demasiado ruido, pues no había alma suicida en todo el recinto que se atreviera a cuestionar la integridad y los valores del jefe más estricto y atemorizante del bufete.

El francés caminó recto hasta el ascensor sin ánimos de prestar atención a las claras insinuaciones de Natalia, aquella mañana quería cuanto antes hablar con Smith acerca de los papeles de su divorcio y evitarse la fatiga de escuchar la diatriba sobre asuntos morales que seguramente Hangi Zoe le tenía preparada en la puerta de su oficina. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y lo condujeron directamente al penúltimo piso. Con pasos rápidos y largos se dirigió a la puerta de roble que claramente tenía en la placa dorada el nombre de E. Smith. Entró a la oficina sin anunciarse y pasando por alto a la joven secretaria que pasaba los recados y las llamadas al americano; dentro se encontraba su amigo y socio sumergido en una lectura profunda de algún caso en particular. No saludó y fue directamente al grano.

\- Necesito los papeles lo más pronto posible.

No fue necesario ni una palabra más para que el hombre frente a él dejara a un lado su ardua lectura y pusiera su atención completa en él.

\- Por lo que veo, Eren ya se enteró de la clase de bastardo que eres. – El comentario fue soltado sin saña, pero había cierto matiz de decepción que Ackerman no pudo ignorar.

\- No necesito una reprimenda, Smith. Para eso tengo a la cuatro-ojos-de-mierda. – Soltó con hastío. Cruzándose de brazos tomó asiento de forma despreocupada en uno de los sillones de cuero negro.

\- No puedo creer que vayas en serio con todo esto del divorcio. – Comenzó Smith, quien se sacó los lentes de lectura para entrelazar sus manos y usarlas de soporte para su rostro serio. – Deshacer un matrimonio así como así por mero capricho tuyo es algo que sin duda nunca terminaré de comprender… ¡Yo mismo fui testigo de su boda aquel día!

El hombre pequeño dejó escapar un suspiro cansino. Estaba harto que sus amistades –dígase Smith y Zoe- metieran sus narices en asuntos que solo le competían a él y a Eren. Él había tomado una decisión hacía meses atrás, cuando decidió finalmente que el matrimonio no hacía más que consumirlo. Levi aseguraba que no estaba hecho para una vida matrimonial, y no le importó arrojar por la borda siete años conyugales junto al joven castaño. Su egoísmo pudo más que todo.

\- Agradecería que tú y la lunática dejaran de inmiscuirse donde no les llaman. Te he pedido a ti los papeles porque quiero hacer de esto lo más discreto posible, pero si no puedes con este simple recado no tengo inconvenientes en buscarme otro profesional.

Erwin observó con detenimiento el semblante estoico y carente de emoción de su amigo. Finalmente, tras soltar un gesto de resignación, volvió a colocarse las gafas y retomar su lectura. Tras unos segundos en silencio soltó:

\- Tendré listo tus papeles dentro de cinco días. Hasta entonces, piensa bien en lo que haces y dejas de hacer.

Conforme con lo dicho por el mayor salió sin más de la oficina con intenciones de ir a la propia. Pero para su desgracia una conocida figura femenina impidió su cometido. Ackerman frunció el ceño con evidente molestia y no pudo más que tratar de ignorar a la mujer que venía pisándole los talones mientras lo taladraba con la mirada.

.

.

.

\- ¡Eres un enano egoísta! – Vociferó enfurecida Hangi Zoe mientras plantaba sus manos con fuerza en la lisa superficie del escritorio de su mejor amigo. - ¡Te has pasado! ¡¿Lo sabes o no, Levi?! ¡Enserio! ¡¿En qué mierdas estabas pensando?! – La mujer de cabellos castaños se sujetó los cabellos exasperada mientras buscaba en la mirada platina algún signo de culpa- ¡Querer acabar con tu matrimonio es una cosa! ¡Pero caer tan bajo como para follarte a la golfa de Rebecca…Eso sí que no te lo voy a perdonar!

\- ¿Quién te vino con el chisme? – Preguntó desinteresado mientras revolvía el café en su taza.

\- ¡¿Quién pues sino?! Si la _señorita_ no hace más que comentar en la oficina lo grande que la tienes – La voz en una tonalidad más grave de la mujer dio a evidenciar lo serio que consideraba el hecho en cuestión.

Hangi Zoe era sin lugar a dudas la mejor amiga de Levi Ackerman. Nadie podría decir a ciencia cierta cómo dos personalidades tan distantes entre sí podrían haber terminado en una estrecha relación de amistad. La mujer de tres décadas había dedicado gran parte de su vida al estudio de cuerpos orgánicos. Aquella era una ciencia que le estremecía el cuerpo y escarapelaba hasta el bello más invisible de su piel, desde pequeña se enfrascó en proyectos científicos que le llevaron a ganar múltiples concursos escolares. Brillante y excéntrica, fue becada y enviada a Venecia para la elaboración de un proyecto que buscaba probar las increíbles y fabulosas funciones de la baba de caracol. Durante su estadía conoció a Ackerman, quien era el extraño y amargado sujeto que tomaba el café bien cargado y sin azúcar en la cafetería que estaba justo debajo de su departamento. La amistad surgió sin más y en una extraña conversación fue que aceptó unirse al dúo de amigos en busca de algo más que le sustanciara la vida.

Por su parte, Levi la observaba sin más. Acostumbrado al bullicioso temperamento de su amiga y sin muchas ganas de rebatirla en su quehacer, fue centrándose en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Para ser francos, él hubiese preferido otra forma de tocar el tema de su divorcio con Eren. De haber sido su elección, él hubiera optado por la opción menos dramática y problemática posible. Levi no odiaba al joven, y dudaba seriamente odiarlo en cualquier circunstancia. Simplemente había dejado de encontrar alguna finalidad a un matrimonio que ya no hacía más que estorbarle. Había aprendido a disfrutar de los casuales encuentros que se daba entre distintas féminas, poseerlas por un par de noches, acariciar cuerpos extraños y curvilíneos para dar abasto su orgullo de macho. Y era Eren con sus ojos vivarachos, con su impecable determinación a hacer que las cosas funcionen en su vida conyugal, lo que finalmente terminaba por enfermarlo. De ahí su resolución absoluta en terminar de una vez por todas lo que él consideraba en silencio el martirio de su vida.

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman había llegado a Alemania hacía diez años atrás, cuando en plena adolescencia se vio obligada a dejar Japón para residir en el que se convertiría en su hogar desde entonces. El crudo invierno, el idioma extraño y la peculiar forma de ser de los alemanes le dieron la bienvenida. Su carácter taciturno y tímido fue lo que la mal catalogaron como una muchacha de temer, la fría expresión de su bello rostro nipón atraía a los jóvenes al mismo tiempo que los alejaba; pero de entre todos aquellos que trataron de acercarse a ella solo fue uno lo suficientemente despistado que logró pasar por alto los rumores y la mueca seria de la joven. Eren Jaeger se convertiría desde entonces en aquel hermanito menor que embobaba a la joven sin realmente pretenderlo. Siendo mayor que él tan solo por un año y algunos meses, pudo comprender que el alemán de cabellos castaños era un caso particular de entre muchos.

Ya por aquellas fechas Jaeger daba a relucir una grata jovialidad, determinación e inocencia únicas; una extraña combinación que lo hizo sobresalir del resto si dedicabas cinco minutos de tu día a conocerlo, tal y como hizo Mikasa. A diferencia de sus otros compañeros de secundaria, Eren se negaba a buscar novia, puesto que él aseguraba que el amor llegaría a su vida en el momento indicado y que prefería guardarse para aquella persona especial. Se mantuvo firme en su decisión y eso terminó por sellar aquel pacto de hermandad implícito que la asiática estableció con él. Mikasa lo conocía tan bien que no fue necesario mediar palabra alguna con el joven para percatarse que algo malo había sucedido en su cantarina vida.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué carajos fue lo que te ocurrió? – No se molestó en modular su voz porque sabía que esas nimiedades no funcionaban con el joven de cabellos castaños, en cambio, puso mayor énfasis en escanear con su oscura mirada cualquier vestigio de mentira inútil que pudiese usar el menor en forma de escapatoria.

\- Aún tengo trabajo que hacer, Mikasa. - Con la mirada esquiva y el semblante caído fue que Ackerman vio a Jaeger marcharse sin más al almacén, y tuvo el presentimiento que algo andaba mal.

Esmeralda era una pequeña editorial que se dedicaba esencialmente a la distribución de textos universitarios; entre ellos se encontraba un surtido contenido de tesis, proyectos de investigación, entrevistas académicas, teorías innovadoras, reseñas empresariales y demás. La oficina se hallaba ubicada justo en una de las avenidas más concurridas, resguardada por otras edificaciones que opacaban evidentemente su sencilla arquitectura. Miriam James, una mujer solterona en sus cincuenta, era la auténtica dueña por herencia. Con su sencillo vestir de blusas estampadas de algodón y faldas holgadas de color entero, es que iba paseándose por las breves instalaciones observando a su pequeño grupo de colaboradores encargándose de los últimos números a publicar. Pequeña y modesta, Esmeralda supo hacerse un lugar en el ámbito universitario donde jóvenes estudiosos buscaban difundir sus conocimientos de forma impresa y económica. Eren Jaeger llegó a sus puertas casi por error, puesto que en esos años andaba buscando algo más relacionado a la literatura inglesa –rama a la cual se dedicaba su profesión-, pero fue James y su necesidad de ingresos lo que terminó por adentrarlo a la pequeña editorial. Meses más tarde, Mikasa Ackerman siguió sus pasos por motivos personales.

Terminado su turno el castaño fijó su mirada acuosa en el añejo reloj colgado encima de la puerta principal. Siendo las nueve y treinta y cinco de la noche supo que su esposo no vendría por él como siempre solía hacer. Abatido y desanimado por el desaire terminó de guardar sus cosas en completo silencio, algo que la asiática no pudo evitar pasar por alto conociendo de primera mano el carácter bullicioso de su mejor amigo. La guapa mujer no dejó perder ni un minuto más, cogiendo su pequeño bolso y la muñeca del menor fue que terminó arrastrándolo fuera del establecimiento con una despedida general a los pocos compañeros que aún se encontraban en la oficina. No paró de jalonearlo hasta que sintió que dejaba atrás a cualquier entrometido o aire de tristeza, lo que ocurriera primero. Una vez parados en medio de la calle fue que encaró al joven literato sin mediar en contemplaciones.

\- ¿Qué mierda te hizo el inepto ese? – No hubo necesidad de mencionar nombres, ambos sabían de antemano quién era el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra en llevar aquel _cariñoso_ apelativo. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar otros tres minutos más antes de que Jaeger se animara a hablar.

\- Me ha pedido el divorcio.

Simple y directo al grano. Por supuesto, Eren se aseguró de evitar todo el rollo emocional y dramático que contenía parte de su desgracia: se ahorró el detalle de las bragas, de la infidelidad inminente, del golpe en la quijada y de todo el tiempo que aquello se estuvo armando a sus espaldas. Mikasa, por su parte, rompió en histeria y más palabras despectivas, todo ello dirigido a la pequeña figura del francés que seguramente se hallaba retozando cómodo en compañía de alguna mujerzuela. Una vez terminado su desfogue, la joven abrigó entre sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de su amigo, buscando refugiarlo de todo aquel pesar que lo acarreaba y apagaba el espíritu.

\- No lo necesitas. – Sostuvo su mirada fijamente. -Venga, vente a mi piso esta noche, podemos ver películas cursis… de esas que tanto te gustan y beber un par de cervezas frías, estoy segura que Sasha se las dejó ahí la semana pasada. – Comenzó tan absorta su monólogo de lo bien que se la pasarían aquel viernes que no pudo prever el mar de lágrimas que de nueva cuenta se soltaba libre y cálido sobre los pómulos rojizos.

\- Ese es el problema, Mikasa, lo necesito. Lo necesito tanto que no tienes ni puta idea.

Fue entonces que supo que tan irreparable era el daño. Eren usando palabras fuertes era sinónimo de devastación.

.

.

* * *

Me da un poco de penita, Eren

Bueno, no fue larguísimo, pero han sido aprox 3000 palabras, mil más de las que suelo escribir.

Puede que no haya sido muy interesante este cap, pero considero que ha sido necesario para que vayan conociendo un poco más a los personajes, sus amistades y cosas así.

No sé cuando vuelva actualizar... seguro muy pronto, dado que tengo descanso médico y puedo emplear mi tiempo libre en escribir... quiero que salga bien así que me planteo mucho lo que pondré.

Gracias a todos por leer, se agradece comentarios y sugerencias! Si hay dudas o algo que no se entiende bien, por favor hacérmelas saber, yo responderé encantadísima!

Un beso y un abrazo a todos! Nos leemos por ahí ! Y tengan una bonita semana! ;D


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola!

Bueno, como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personitas que dejaron un lindo review, así como los follows y favorites! En serio gracias.  
Una personita me comentó que alguien cercano a suyo pasó por algo similar. Agradezco en serio la confianza de comentármelo y por supuesto que no me fastidia. En realidad, si demoro tanto en actualizar no solo es por falta de tiempo, sino por la carga emocional que implica hacer un fic así.

En realidad, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y trato de no tardar demasiado, pero me está costando. Como muchos de ustedes no soy muy dada a las emociones, y generalmente es mi razón la que predomina sobre mis actos. Ahora estoy enamoradísima de alguien, es la primera vez que me pasa y justo me pasó cuando ya había lanzado este proyecto. Trato de ponerme en los zapatos de Eren y enfocar mis emociones al 120%, porque ya ven que Eren es un personaje demasiado romántico e idealista. Por su parte, Levi está determinando su rol en esta historia.

En fin!.. No los aburro.. Aquí la conti!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

.

.

 _[…]  
No te rindas, por favor no cedas,  
aunque el frio queme,  
aunque el miedo muerda,  
aunque el sol se esconda y se calle el viento,  
aún hay fuego en tu alma,  
aún hay vida en tus sueños,  
porque la vida es tuya y tuyo también el deseo,  
porque lo has querido y porque te quiero  
[…]_

 _Mario Benedetti_

.

.

.

.

Los gemidos desbocados de quien, evidentemente, se trataba de una fémina inundaban por completo la habitación. La lamparilla con su tenue luz alumbraba a duras penas al par de siluetas que se movían entusiastas al ritmo del deseo carnal. En un movimiento preciso y rápido la joven mujer de cabellos castaños se encontraba bocarriba con la cabellera desperdigada en lo blanco de las sábanas, los pechos al aire y duros por la excitación, la boca boqueando como pez fuera del agua y con los ojos verdes bañados en un brillo sexual que terminó por hostigar al hombre frente suyo. Con brusquedad le obligó a darle la espalda y a levantar las caderas mientras arremetía de nueva cuenta en su entrada femenina y húmeda. Podía ver desde su posición como el preservativo se asomaba curioso con cada estocada que daba. No pasó mucho para que finalmente cerrara los ojos, obligando a su mente a llevarlo lejos del recuerdo y la amargura que rumiaba desde días atrás, y terminara llegando a un orgasmo insulso que ya no le calmaba las ansias. Verónica, por su parte, aún seguía sumida en el sopor del multi orgasmo que soportó luego de tan salvaje sesión de sexo, que confundió con las ganas desmedidas de su contra parte cuando realmente se trataba de una ridícula huida a los llamados de su consciencia.

\- Eso estuvo increíble. – El suspiro que soltó más la voz melosa de la mujer fue lo que trajo a Tierra al mayor. -En serio, no pensé que fueras tan-

\- Lárgate. – La escueta respuesta del francés fue lo que descolocó a la fémina, quien confundida y herida solo pudo observar cómo el hombre se alejaba de ella en busca de sus ropas.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Hice algo mal? – La mirada glacial que recibió del mayor terminó por espantarla, quien en un arrebato de furia ante sus réplicas no tuvo más reacción que lanzarle el vestido rojo con el que la conoció.

\- ¡He dicho que te largues!

Verónica Harries observó espantada el desaire con el cual era tratada. Aquel hombre de semblante indiferente y hostil no se asemejaba en nada al caballero que creyó conocer la pasada tarde, en la cual disgustaba solitaria y deseosa de una copa de vino en la espera de algún curioso que nunca faltaba. Juró por aquellas horas tener suerte de toparse con Levi, con su porte de hombre de negocios y su habla fluida y escasa, y se prometió en aquella velada, que luego los arrastró a la habitación del hotel, nunca dejarlo ir. Pero se equivocó. Levi Algo –porque nunca se molestó en indagar más allá de la cuenta- no era el caballero de armadura brillante que pensó encontrar por casualidad y que la sacaría de una vida ajetreada. No esperó otro arrebato de furia, y vistiendo como pudo sus prendas cogió sus zapatos de tacón aguja y su bolso de cachemir para abandonar, finalmente, la habitación del hotel. Levi la observó partir aún con el ceño fruncido y no pareció calmarse hasta minutos después en el que la habitación se sumió en un sepulcral silencio vacío, tal cual se encontraba el interior de su alma.

.

.

.

Depresión. Probablemente aquella era la palabra con la cual titular el cuadro que se plasmaba ante Mikasa, como una breve representación escénica de lo que el dolor significaba entre sus cortas letras. La devastación con la que se sumió Eren después de enterarse que su esposo había decidido ponerle punto final a su convivencia hacía una semana atrás terminó por hundir sus ánimos a niveles inimaginables del subsuelo. Ante ella se encontraba la figura del castaño hecha ovillo, como un pequeño feto abandonado a la intemperie que necesitaba de los nutrientes y cuidados de su madre para subsistir, con el pijama revuelto, los cabellos opacos y el cuerpo del can a un lado, haciéndole compañía con su silencio.

\- Eren… - Comenzó dubitativa, sin estar segura qué decir. – No puedo verte así.

Por su parte, el castaño no se removió ni un ápice de su lugar, en cambio cerró los ojos en busca de un descanso para su maltrecho corazón. La mujer asiática había tomado su día libre para acompañar a su mejor amigo en su agonía siendo una presencia silenciosa hasta entonces; alimentándolo con comidas balanceadas, tratando de compensar la dejadez de alimentos a los que el cuerpo del menor se vio sometido al pedir unos días libres en Esmeralda; metiendo la ropa sucia a la lavadora y terminando por asear la gran casa que en sus mejores tiempos resguardó a un feliz matrimonio. Septiembre le agradeció con su cola agitada la amabilidad para con su dueño, pero aún el canino no podía dejar aquel aire tristón en el que se vio contagiado por los desánimos de su humano.

Con un sonoro suspiro Mikasa se propuso a revisar la correspondencia acumulada de algunos días atrás en los que el aspirante a literato se abandonó. Un sobre en especial llamó su atención y al enterarse de qué se trataba terminó con su faceta de compasión. Simplemente resultaba inaudito que un mal de amores arrastrara con tanta facilidad los ánimos de quien supo siempre una viva llama de fuerte espíritu. Salió rauda de la habitación matrimonial en la que el alemán agonizaba y con una cubeta de agua refrescó los ánimos de su amigo.

\- Sal en este preciso momento de la cama, Eren Jaeger.- Exclamó desesperada, viendo como el cuerpo del joven daba un respingo al tacto imprevisto con el agua.

\- ¡Joder, Mikasa! ¡¿Estás loca?! – Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y con el cuerpo entero tiritando.

\- Puede que sí, pero me niego a verte así. – Dictaminó más calmada, sosteniendo con fuerza los contornos del balde. – Tienes que superarlo, Eren. No puedes dejar que este impase te consuma… ¡No puedes dejar de vivir!

Jaeger la observó romperse en llanto, como muy pocas veces en su vida lo hacía. Mikasa Ackerman, con su carácter serio y su sobreprotección maternal, había sido siempre una mujer de corazón estable y semblante frío. Dura como témpano de hielo, solían decir los que conocían la fortaleza de la nipona. Sin embargo, Eren sabía que dentro de aquella coraza reforzada se hallaba escondido un corazón cálido y amable; lo sabía porque estaba seguro que podía leerlo en sus ojos azabache. Fue así como se volvieron inseparables amigos, recordó.

\- Lo sé. – La tranquila respuesta paró abruptamente el llanto de la mujer, quien sorprendida observó los ojos aguamarina apacibles de su amigo, calmados como agua de estanque. – Solo estoy un poco deprimido por los cambios que está teniendo mi vida justo ahora. – Tomó aire para soltar lo siguiente. – El llevar siete años de casado con él o no, no es lo que me impide dejarlo pasar. Podría llevar dos años o dos meses junto a él y, probablemente, tendría la misma reacción. Con el tiempo no he hecho más que amarlo, pese a todo. Estoy triste, pero no destruido. Mi vida con él ha sido una gran inversión… Y no me malinterpretes, no me refiero a lo monetario ni a lo material; sino a aquellos anhelos y deseos que construí junto a él… Simplemente, hay sueños que nacen y mueren con él. Y no estoy dispuesto a asumir esa pérdida. No sin antes luchar.

Y fue entonces que Mikasa lo vio. Aquella luz atrapada en el agua de sus ojos y la fuerza que acarreaba a su alma soñadora. Aquel joven con la mirada determinada que acariciaba descuidado el lomo de Septiembre era su mejor amigo, el de toda la vida.

\- Gracias por todo, Mikasa.

La mujer no pudo más que echarse a sus brazos a llorar. No supo por qué pero una tristeza absoluta embargaba su alma.

.

.

.

Él aún recuerda perfectamente la primera pelea que tuvieron. Sucedió seis meses después de contraer nupcias. Por obvias razones Eren y él no podían tener hijos, pero Jaeger, joven e impertinente como era, deseaba a toda costa una familia. Adoptar a un niño era una ardua tarea que incluso él, con todo un bufete de abogados y dinero a su entera disposición, no podía lograr; las normas y leyes de la sociedad aún presentaban cientos de trabas que impedían a parejas homosexuales tener aquella oportunidad. Adicionalmente, no se veía aún en las condiciones de criar a un niño o niña, recientemente estaba comprendiendo el significado del término familia y todo aquel valor intrínseco que sus siete letras resguardaba, aquel fue uno de los regalos más valiosos que le dio Eren y que hoy en día había perdido su efecto. Y ello dio origen a su primera disputa.

Cogiendo la taza por los bordes en una repetitiva manía suya, sorbió un poco de café amargo mientras perdía su mirada en la basta ciudad que le regalaba la vista de la habitación que arrendó por tiempo indefinido. Recuerda el semblante dolido de su esposo cuando presentó su rotunda negativa a adentrarse a la solicitud de adopción de un mocoso. Eren no paró de hablar ni refutar cualquier argumento que diera, todas sus objeciones siendo secundadas por las palabras "amor" y "familia". Estuvieron sin hablarse fluidamente por una semana hasta que Levi llegó a un consenso que debió ser temporal. Ante su propuesta Eren no tuvo más reacción que lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarle el rostro de besos. La reconciliación apaciguó su alma y sació las ansias que el cuerpo de su esposo despertaba en él.

Fue entonces que vino Septiembre medio año después en el mismo mes que su nombre. El can se crió bajo los eternos mimos del castaño y la conducta disciplinaria de Ackerman; aprendiendo a base de recompensas y castigos dónde debía hacer sus necesidades y sus horas de paseo. Trajo consigo no solo una desmedida cantidad de pelo canino que casi terminó por enloquecer al francés; sino también una importante muestra de responsabilidad y una calidez que embelleció a su pequeña recién formada familia, que abrigó su alma y que en la actualidad le causaba cierta congoja que se rehusaba a aceptar.

.

.

.

La casa se sumió nuevamente en un pulcro silencio en cuanto Mikasa se marchó. A su lado Septiembre movía la cola entusiasmado por ver nuevamente a su amo en acción. Jaeger tendría que admitir que sintió alivio que la mujer contara con una copia de las llaves de su casa, cosa que no resultó muy agradable cuando Levi se enteró. Soltó una risa triste ante el recuerdo inesperado.

\- Es hora de comer, pequeño. – Le habló al can con una sonrisa apacible. – No quiero que mueras de hambre por mi culpa.

El ladrido de Septiembre terminó por despejarlo lo suficiente para ponerse a hacer una cena sencilla y ligera. Un salteado de vegetales y pescado para él y croquetas especiales sabor cordero para su canino acompañante. No tardó más de treinta cinco minutos en tener todo listo y, con bandeja en mano, se dirigió a la sala de estar a disfrutar en compañía de la cena improvisada. Dejó el plato de Septiembre en el suelo, justo a su lado, y comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles de la mesilla frente a él el mando a distancia del televisor, aquella noche le apetecía una película cómica. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar entre los documentos desperdigados y entre tantas cuentas, un sobre con el sello de A&S. Al abrirlo el alma le dio un vuelco doloroso.

Los papeles del divorcio yacían entre sus manos solicitando una firma de parte suya y su presencia frente a los abogados de su esposo.

.

.

.

\- _No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto, pero no estoy dispuesto a firmar nada ni a ver a nadie, Levi. Si quieres hablar de divorcio ven tú mismo y hablemos…-_ Pudo escuchar claramente un suspiro mal disimulado- _Ya no quiero pelear… Yo aún te amo… Por favor, vuelve a casa-_ La voz del castaño, que en un principio percibió segura y colérica, terminó por sonar rota en la contestadora. Dos segundos después la voz computarizada de la operadora volvió a aturdirlo. Ackerman suspiró frustrado: Eren ya había recibido los papeles, tal y como Irvin se lo había prometido.

Las cartas ya estaban lanzadas, solo hacía falta esperar.

.

.

.

* * *

Gustó?

Sé que vamos muy lento con el fic, y no me refiero solo por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, sino más al hecho de que los personajes principales no se han vuelto a encontrar cara a cara y, probablemente, eso los desespere un poco. A mí me desespera! Pero no quiero hacer las cosas a la apurada, y este cap, como el anterior, nos ayuda a conocer un poco más a los personajes: qué piensan, cómo actúan, qué esperan... Ahora han podido ver un poco más de Eren, quien no relaciona su dolor al divorcio por los años invertidos (como alguno habrá podido imaginar) sino al sentimiento profundo que guarda por Levi. Y ahora ven una faceta menos colérica de Levi (excepto cuando bota a Verónica XD), en la intimidad él también se permite dudar. Con esto quiero llegar a que no hay personaje enteramente bueno ni enteramente malo. Levi está equivocado? Pues pienso que sí.. Merece castigo? Para mí, la vida y el karma es quien se encarga de esas lecciones... Así que ya verán como él aprenderá, así le guste o no.

Por otra parte, en el siguiente cap ellos ya vuelven a reencontrarse... Solo les adelanto que, **PROBABLEMENTE** , Levi vuelva a meter la pata y actuar como un animal xD... Es muy necio y terco, y Eren siendo como es solo lo desespera más.. Así que posiblemente suceda eso

La narración del fic no es lineal en el tiempo, no suelo hacer FLASH BACKS, por eso no se sorprendan que los personajes rememoren y se interioricen en sus recuerdos sin la necesidad de ingresar al Flash Back...

Y eso es todo! Solo quería comentar ese par de cosas para absolver algunas dudas que tengan, como mencioné en el anterior cap, quiero venir con una moraleja y que no solo lloren por llorar xD... Ya sabían que es un fic triste~

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer! Hoy comienzo clases en la universidad.. y moriré tratando de actualizar, pero les prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no tardar demasiado! Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva es más que bienvenido. También si tienen alguna idea sobre la temática, estaré agradecida de recibirla!

Besitos~! Ciaooo!


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola!

Creo que hace un mes que no actualizo! Lo siento por eso! Gracias a aquellas personitas que se molestaron en dejarme un hermoso review! Las adoro! Igualmente, agradezco a quienes siguen la historia a pesar de la demora!

Espero disfruten el cap!

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

.

.

.

.

 _"Hizo entonces un último esfuerzo para buscar en su corazón  
el sitio donde se le habían podrido los afectos, y no pudo encontrarlo."  
\- Cien años de soledad,  
Gabriel García Márquez. _

.

.

\- ¿Podrías decirme quién mierda es ese?

No supo bien qué fue lo que logró aturdirlo más: si el golpe que se dio en la cabeza cuando fue brusca y sorpresivamente orillado hacia el muro anexo a la puerta de su hogar o si fue el tono claramente amenazante y exigente proveniente de quien hace días atrás se proclamaba su futuro ex esposo. Lo cierto era que Eren no podía precisar con palabras el cúmulo de emociones que navegaban furiosas por los caudales de su alma y corazón; en parte sentía una emoción masoquista que se avergonzaba en admitir, y por otra la furia y el recelo crecían en su interior al saberse celado cuando antes había sido despreciado. Y todo ello causado por un curioso malentendido.

.

.

 _Horas antes._

La mañana en que Eren reanudó sus labores cotidianas se apreciaba despejada y templada. Habían pasado un par de días desde que dejó en la contestadora de Levi su último mensaje de voz apelando a una cordura consensual que –para ser francos- ya había dado por perdida. Siempre supo que su esposo no era una persona sencilla en cuanto a carácter uno pudiese hablar, pero apostaba todo de sí por aquella sensibilidad humanitaria que el francés resguardaba con ahínco en la coraza de su corazón.

Levi Lance Ackerman no era una mala persona. Con el carácter huraño de un gato embravecido y los golpes certeros de un depredador de alto rango, era sin duda aquella combinación satírica e irónica que daría cierto matiz de comedia locuaz a su vida. Asimismo, la poca gente que lo rodeaba en su quehacer podía dar fe de aquello. Aquel era el caso de Irvin Smith.

Smith dejó América cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Educado y criado por su padre supo adquirir las destrezas y el desembarazo de quien obtiene de una vida privada de afectos. No fue un niño mimado, pero en cambio sembró y cosechó la astucia como su bien más preciado. Desde temprana edad supo identificar y coger oportunidades únicas y especiales, inclusive antes de que las mismas fuesen atrayentes para cualquiera. Sabría Dios si fuese olfato o mero instinto, lo cierto es que Smith tenía una perspectiva bastante amplia de la vida y aquello fue lo que finalmente lo llevó a ser quien era actualmente. Soltero, sin hijos y con contadas amistades, se hallaba en Alemania cumpliendo parte de sus sueños empresariales. Por esos detalles de su vida y demás cosas, Irvin sabía que Levi cometía un error en su vida. Y maniático de la perfección como era, no podía evitar querer prevenir a su socio de la metida de pata que haría una vez dado el divorcio.

\- ¿Pero qué mierdas tienes tú con mi divorcio? – Preguntó exasperado el francés tras sorber su café sin azúcar en la que provisionalmente era su sala de estar. - ¡¿Tanto daño te hace el que me divorcie de Eren?!

\- No entiendes, Levi. – Expresó calmo ante la respuesta de Levi. Acomodó su portafolio sobre la mesita de caoba, esparciendo los papeles con cuidado sobre ella y señalando con rotulador fosforescente los aspectos importantes del contrato. – Esto va más allá del aspecto legal. En cuanto propiedades y dinero, no tienes nada que perder más allá de lo ofreces. Pero es tu desempeño lo que realmente me inquieta.

Irvin se pasó los siguientes quince minutos explicando a detalle la relativamente poca suma que significaba la parte que por derecho del contrato nupcial le pertenecía a Eren, además de la casa que sería otorgada sin más. A un lado de los números nada desestimables, Irvin señaló con rotulador los casos que Levi aplazó en la semana por razones poco definidas: cinco clientes habían preferido pasar a la competencia antes que esperar las nuevas citas pre-programadas que Levi mandó a hacer a su secretaria cuando se sentía indispuesto en cumplir. Todas ellas se dieron durante el mes y de forma espaciada, aunque nada comparado con el número de casos sí atendidos, la verdad era que aun así la pérdida era estimable.

\- Este mes son cinco casos, el siguiente podrían ser más. A este paso la suma de la pérdida igualará –si es que no supera- lo que estás perdiendo en el divorcio. – Cuando observó que Ackerman abría su boca con intenciones de rebatir su lógica, alzó la mano en señal de pausa importándole poco la mirada glacial que fue dirigida en respuesta. – Dirás que exagero y que, seguramente, nada de esto tiene que ver con tu divorcio con Eren. Pero como empresario y socio tuyo no puedo darme el lujo de dejar cabos sueltos cuando tengo una pista de dónde está el meollo del asunto. – Observó al hombre de breve estatura frente suyo, cuando se percató que el fruncido de sus cejas se iba destensando prosiguió. – Como sea, los papeles ya los tiene Eren. Lógicamente no firmará nada hasta hablar con nosotros, por eso te sugiero que hoy vayas en la tarde a conversar con él. Yo llegaré después para terminar de explicarle la parte legal. Confío que Eren es una persona racional, ante todo, así que no tienes por qué temer.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo al mocoso de mierda. – Aseguró con el semblante adusto de siempre, pero bien sabía el francés que a aquel tipo de miedo no se refería Irvin.

Probablemente se refería a la confrontación de su consciencia, porque Levi Ackerman, pese a todo lo que puede y no ser, es una persona que no soporta el sentimiento de culpa. Hablar con Eren significaba más que soportar sus lloriqueos, era ver nuevamente aquel matiz de decepción que vio en lo verde de sus ojos. Sí, decepción, dolor y desesperación. El trío de D's que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño y hacían de sus noches compartidas una verdadera tortura. Ya sea en los ojos o en el cabello, Ackerman veía en sus citas de una sola noche algún rasgo que le trajera el recuerdo de su joven –aún- esposo.

\- Seis de la tarde, Levi. Ya le confirmé la hora a Eren. Sé puntual.

.

.

Por su parte, Eren Jaeger pasó parte de su semana capacitando a Jean Kirschtein, un nuevo trabajador que llegó en sus días de ausencia y a quien se vio obligado a capacitar por los mismos. Pasó horas extras terminando de poner al día al joven con cara de caballo, quien no resultó ser precisamente bueno en la codificación de los etiquetados de los libros, pero si excelente para tocarle las narices a Eren cada cuanto tenía oportunidad.

\- ¡Joder, Kirschtein! ¿No puedes quedarte callado por cinco minutos? – Preguntó exasperado mientras cerraba caja por aquella tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasa, nena Jaeger? ¿Soy mucho macho para ti? – Preguntó con burla el más alto mientras veía por sobre el hombro del menor los números que ingresaba en el sistema.

Oh, sí. La homosexualidad de Jaeger no era, lo que se dice, un secreto de Estado. Más bien, todos en _Esmeralda_ sabían del matrimonio Ackerman, puesto que Levi –hasta hace días atrás- iba a recoger a Eren siempre después de su turno. Sin embargo, pronto se enteró el alemán que aún persistían sobre la faz de la Tierra los de cerebro corto que se empecinaban en tratar la homosexualidad como objeto de burla y desprecio. Y no supo bien si fue la broma de mal gusto o la acumulación de estrés por el divorcio, pero finalmente sucedió.

\- Escúchame bien, poco ceso. El que tengas el pene acomplejado no es mi puto problema, si quieres seguir escondido en el clóset, adelante. ¡Pero no vengas a tocarme las pelotas con tus problemas existenciales y sexuales! – Dicho esto cogió su mochila y fue directo a la salida del local.

Y -por segunda vez- oh, sí. Eren Jaeger sabía distinguir a un homosexual escondido bajo una bruta superficie de homofobia a kilómetros de distancia. No necesitó ni medio turno para enterarse de las pocas disimuladas preferencias de Jean. Bastó ver como tanteaba terreno allá por donde pisara para concluir lo que ya presentía de antemano: Jean Kirschtein era tan o más gay que él. No obstante, tras salir del shock de la acusación, Kirschtein no pudo evitar entrar en furia y seguir al alemán, quien ya se hallaba varios metros más adelante.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda has dicho, Jaeger?!

Sus berreos no pararon en todo el camino, pasando de largo las miradas curiosas que observaban cómo un joven alto exigía respuestas a otro un tanto más bajo. Siguió incansable hasta que en menos de veinte minutos llegaron al hogar del menor, quien dispuesto a ponerle fin a todo aquel melodrama barato detuvo en seco al de cara de equino.

\- ¡Basta, cara de caballo! No me vas a convencer de lo contrario, si no quieres que lo ande divulgando por ahí, entonces déjame en paz. – Y dando por terminada la discusión se dio vuelta para ingresar la lleva en la hendidura de la cerradura.

\- ¡No te irás! ¡No sin antes retractarte! – Y torpe e impulsivo, como ya se venía viendo cómo es Kirschtein, en un movimiento poco calculado cogió al menor del hombro para darle la vuelta y espetar algunas verdades más. Lo que consiguió no fue más que la terrible cadena de acontecimientos que darían más que pensar a la ajetreada cabeza de Eren.

Jaeger resbaló por culpa de Kirschtein como consecuencia de su brusco agarre. Por su parte, un sorprendido Jean evitó la caída del más bajo sujetando con firmeza de su muñeca, produciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran comprometedoramente como resultado de la acción. Ambos se quedaron perplejos, perdidos en la mirada contraria sin saber qué decir o hacer. A Eren le sorprendió lo aún más torpe que se veía Jean de cerca, y Kirschtein quedó anonadado por el bonito y oscilante color que guardaban los irises de quien denominó su peor enemigo. Fue el sonido del claxon lo que cortó el incómodo momento. Aturdido y avergonzado, Kirschtein no tuvo más reacción que dar media vuelta y marcharse tan rápido como sus largas piernas se lo permitían. Eren, enfrascado en lo suyo, no hizo más que observar el elegante coche de su marido estacionado frente a su casa.

Levi bajó del automóvil a paso seguro, cerrando con algo de fuerza la puerta del mismo e importándole poco olvidar encender la alarma. En un andar raudo y furibundo, fue que terminó tal y como lo recordamos: Eren siendo acorralado por un enardecido y celoso Levi, quien exigía respuestas sin enterarse antes de qué estaba pidiendo y a quién se lo estada exigiendo.

\- Suéltame, Levi. – Su voz fue tranquila, aunque en nada reflejaba el huracán que crecía dentro suyo.

\- Veo que no puedes esperar a estar divorciado para meterte con el primer inepto que encuentres, ¿verdad? – La voz sardónica del mayor fue lo que, finalmente, arrastró a Eren a aquella furia que sentía muy dentro suyo y que se combinaba peligrosamente con el dolor.

\- No creo que sea muy distinto a ti, ¿o sí? – Preguntó irónico sin molestarse en negar las suposiciones del mayor. Ya no quería ser el chiquillo llorón que años atrás se doblegaba con facilidad. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que te debo algún tipo de respeto? ¡Has terminado por romper todo lo que sembramos juntos!

Y Levi alzó la mano. Pero detuvo el golpe al ver lo vidriosos que se encontraban los ojos del menor y, como antaño, algo dentro suyo pareció removerse. Atinó simplemente a arrancarle las llaves al alemán para terminar de abrir la puerta de la casa que días atrás compartían como el matrimonio que eran.

\- Maldito mocoso insolente. – Rumió tragándose a medias la desagradable sensación que aún no se atrevía a catalogar.

Jaeger pasó primero sin necesidad de mediar palabra con el mayor. Buscaba en la oscuridad de su hogar la fuerza para canalizar toda aquella furia que seguro sentía en su interior, lastimándole los sentimientos y dañando su corazón. Encendió las luces tan pronto dejó su mochila y su abrigo en el recibidor. Dirigiéndose a la cocina y pasando por alto la presencia de Ackerman, quien no hacía más que seguir sus pasos a la distancia, preparó té negro y sacó de la despensa un envase de galletas surtidas que había preparado el día anterior.

\- ¿A qué hora va a llegar Irvin? – Preguntó sin perder de vista su quehacer, sabiendo de antemano que el hombre tras suyo lo escuchaba perfectamente.

\- ¿Quién era ese sujeto? – La pregunta sonó tensa y, por los matices graves que tenía la tonalidad de la voz del mayor, supo que le había costado formularla.

\- Por favor, Levi. – Suspiró cansado. Suficiente tenía con lidiar con el tema de un divorcio que no quería aceptar pese a todas las facilidades que Levi le otorgaba como si se tratara de un simple acto de beneficencia desinteresada. Ello le lastimaba enormemente, saberse tan poca cosa para el que es el amor de su vida. – No vamos a tener esa charla. Nos hemos reunido para hablar del divorcio.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta.

Y sí. Levi Ackerman solía usar aquel tono autoritario que empleaba en sus años en Venecia, cuando aún dedicaba cuerpo y alma a la policía. Eren lo observó fijamente a los ojos, aprovechando la breve distancia que ahora los separaba. Sin pensar demasiado en sus actos, Ackerman había acortado el trecho que los separaba, asegurándose de no perder rasgo del menor en busca de una señal de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, lo que encontró terminó por sorprenderlo brevemente –aunque, claro, aquel era un detalle que no iba a salir a la luz- en los ojos puros de su conyugue se hallaba aquel brillo de determinación que hacia siete años atrás llamó su atención de manera innegable.

El silencio que parecía tenso entre los dos se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Levi se apartó incómodo y dirigió sus pasos directo a la puerta. Segundos después apareció en compañía de Smith, quien cargaba consigo un pequeño maletín de cuero negro.

\- Disculpa la demora, Eren. Tenía algunos pendientes que solucionar antes de poder presentarme. – Se excusó mientras saludaba formalmente al joven frente suyo, quien ya había colocado tres tazas y un plato repleto de galletas en la mesita de la sala de estar.

\- Pasa, por favor, Irvin. Te estábamos esperando. – La sonrisa amable conmovió a Irvin, que ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió al sillón doble. – Sírvete, por favor.

Levi tomó asiento a su lado, ignorando por completo la mueca complacida que hacía su socio al probar las galletas de Eren. Sin lugar a dudas, Jaeger era muy buen cocinero y Smith no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de probar alguna creación del menor. No pasó mucho para que llevaran su atención al asunto en cuestión.

\- Eren. – Comenzó el blondo, captando la atención del menor. – Mi cliente presente y yo queremos esclarecer tus dudas con respecto al documento que se te envió días atrás. Además, queremos recalcar los múltiples beneficios de los que serías acreedor y que-

\- Basta de formalismos, Irvin. – Cortó el menor, a sabiendas de toda aquella perorata legal que siete años de matrimonio le habían amaestrado a escuchar. Tenía nociones bastante claras sobre qué iba el asunto. – Entiendo perfectamente todo lo referente a lo que Levi me solicita y que, a cambio, exige…

La tonalidad baja con la que terminó la oración dio a entender que aún tenía algo más que añadir. Y así era, puesto que durante los días post al mensaje de voz, Eren se tomó su tiempo para idear lo que vendría a continuación. Por medio de lloriqueos y ruegos no llegaría a nada, y bien sabía él que no se rendiría de su cometido. Convencido plenamente de que los sentimientos por su esposo aún seguían intactos, pese al dolor del adulterio, y conociendo –como conoce- a Levi, ideó su última jugada. Apostaría el todo por el nada.

\- Yo firmaré el divorcio. – Respondió firme. La resolución sorprendió tanto al hombre del maletín y papeles como a su esposo. Levi no pudo evitar abrir de más sus ojos en señal de asombro, observando aquella mirada aguamarina y limpia que parecía segura de todo aquello que soltaba. – Bajo una condición.

Que irónicas se tornarían las cosas a partir de entonces.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Gustó?

Antes que algunas me maten, la historia seguirá siendo RIREN. Jean viene aquí para agilizar un poco las cosas, ya verán a qué me refiero con el pasar de los caps! ME gusta el personaje y hasta me causa gracia!

En fin! Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap! Espero no tardar con la actualización! Ya tengo una idea clara de lo que vendrá a continuación, solo espero que el tiempo se apiade de mí!

Muchas gracias por leer! Comentarios, dudas, son bienvenidos! Tienen que saber que considero seriamente lo que me proponen!

Besos~!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola!**

 **Lamento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Hoy les traje una pequeña sorpresa, espero sea de su agrado ;D!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

.

.

.

 _Es de incautos amar con los ojos cerrados y el corazón expuesto._

.

.

.

Amanecía con una increíble lentitud. Los primeros vestigios de luz solar comenzaron a colarse perezosamente por los resquicios que dejaban entrever las pálidas cortinas de la habitación matrimonial. En medio del caos de sábanas de fina tela, se hallaba Eren enfrascado en una deliciosa duermevela que lo mantenía en un estado de semi consciencia, entreabriendo sus ojos por ratos y viendo más allá de las paredes de la habitación, analizando sus recuerdos.

.

.

Se conocieron años atrás, cuando aún era un chiquillo de quince años y no tenía muy en claro qué hacer con su vida. Eren Jaeger siempre fue una persona un tanto especial, parecía sacada de cuento de hadas y buscaba por todos los medios aquello que su mamá se empecinaba en hacerle ver como "el amor verdadero". Mientras otros mocosos de su edad andaban en el auge de sus alborotadas hormonas adolescentes, él vivía desperdiciando su tiempo libre en una interminable lectura de novelas románticas que pintaban la vida de los protagonistas en agonía y tragedia hasta que el alma gemela llegaba al rescate. Sea como sea que se desenvolviese la trama, siempre era la misma esencia de amor que predominaba en las obras que con tanto esmero devoraba. Aquellas horas que dedicó a la lectura y que, posteriormente lo llevaron a optar por una carrera dedicada a la literatura, fueron sus momentos más felices, hasta que lo conoció.

Fue en una tarde nublada en la que las nubes se empecinaban en aglomerarse para anunciar el aguacero que se soltaría inevitablemente. Eren iba de regreso a casa por el camino largo, importándole poco o nada las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que iban humedeciendo todo a su paso, primero tímidamente y luego en un llanto sin compasión que lo obligó a entrar al pequeño bar que encontró primero. Empapado y con el uniforme escolar hecho un desastre se sentó en una de las mesitas del fondo, pretendiendo ignorar la cautelosa mirada del dueño que lo seguía allá por donde iba. Se pidió un café caliente en cuanto se percató que no podría quedarse sin consumir, en cuanto tuvo la pequeña taza frente a sí y se sintió con más confianza de analizar su entorno fue que lo vio. Se hallaba sentado en la barra con la cabeza gacha, trago en mano y hablaba en francés con una bonita tonalidad grave que terminó por erizarle los bellos del cuerpo –lo que pudo haber sido también efecto del frío, pero él se empecinaba en creer que era ya obra del destino. Era una pequeña figura revestida en un costoso abrigo verde oscuro, el corte militar dejaba entrever un poco de la pálida piel de su cuello y se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua: no le había visto el rostro aún, pero hubo algo en aquella misteriosa presencia que lo llamó a acercarse. Y lo hizo, puesto que Jaeger no era una persona que cuestionara de más sus instintos.

Se sentó a su lado con toda la naturalidad que su torpeza de adolescente se lo permitió. Pidió un vaso de agua al cantinero que no dejaba de observarlo con cierta intriga y se decidió por fin a contemplar al sujeto en cuestión. Al hacerlo se encontró con unos bonitos ojos azul platinado que le devolvían la mirada en una mueca que consideró hostil; aquel ceño fruncido y el rictus severo de su boca no podía avecinar nada bueno. Y tuvo que haberlo sospechado desde entonces: enamorarse de un tipo similar era algo peligroso, pero poco le importó las señales que le enviaba el cerebro en forma de alerta y precaución, y se lanzó a la piscina en un clavado perfecto sin detenerse a evaluar previamente las movidas aguas que podían resultar ser Levi Ackerman.

\- ¿Qué hace un mocoso como tú aquí? – Hablaba en un alemán que aún conservaba los rasgos suaves del francés, lo cual no hizo sino encantarlo más.

\- Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger. – La presentación sonó corta e insulsa, pero era más de lo que su corazón desbocado podría manejar.

\- ¿Y qué me hago yo con tu nombre, mocoso? – La respuesta fue mordaz, pero la breve sonrisa en sus labios delgados terminó por convencer al chiquillo que iba por buen camino.

\- ¿Cómo se llama usted? – Preguntó hincado en su asiento, tratando en vano no verse tan desesperado por una simple respuesta.

\- Eres muy impulsivo, Eren Jaeger. – Comentó indiferente mientras tomaba un buen sorbo de su vaso. – Sea como sea, hay cosas que los mocosos como tú no deberían saber aún… Ni cosas que se les está permitido hacer – Afirmó con un aire dubitativo y ausente sin detenerse a apreciar la mueca confusa que se formó en el rostro del menor. – Cóbrese lo mío y lo del mocoso, el cambio es suyo. – Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al cantinero que aún observaba curioso al par. – Y, por cierto, mi nombre es Levi, aunque es algo que no deberías saber aún. – Dicho esto se paró cogiendo su billetera y se largó del bar sin echar siquiera una mirada atrás.

De aquella conversación curiosa en la barra surgieron varias más. Eren había quedado tan prendado en el carácter serio de Levi que se encontró a sí mismo frecuentando el mismo bar por un par de meses más, con la esperanza siempre latente de encontrar al francés en el mismo sitio de siempre. Así fue como se fue construyendo una extraña amistad entre dos personajes que no parecían calzar en la realidad, entre conversaciones banales y superficiales, hasta que un día Ackerman decidió salir de su zona de confort y lo invitó formalmente a salir. Habría que saber en qué rayos estaba pensando para invitar a un mocoso de quince años a salir, fue lo que dijo Irvin Smith en cuanto se enteró de las nuevas andanzas de su socio. Pero, lo cierto era que el hombre americano jamás había visto a Levi tan relajado desde que comenzara a frecuentar al niñato. Hanji también se vio sorprendida por la decisión del amargado de su amigo, pero no le duró mucho el asombro puesto que comenzó a repartir consejos amorosos –nada efectivos, por cierto- a diestra y siniestra importándole poco el carácter explosivo del francés.

\- Mocoso, ya va siendo tiempo que salgamos de verdad. – Aquella fue la sutileza con la que decidió abordar el tema.

\- ¿Salir? ¿Te sientes enclaustrado o que te falta el aire? – Y aquella fue la torpeza que la ingenuidad de la edad y de una vida vacía de vicios respondió. Poco le faltó al mayor para estampar su mano en la frente. Levi tomó aire profundamente, enterrando dentro de sí aquellas ansias asesinas que atentaban contra la integridad del menor.

\- No, mocoso. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quiero tener una cita contigo… Fuera de este bar. – Habría que ver la emoción que embargaron los ojos esmeraldas de Eren. En aquel entonces, Levi podría jurar que no había ojos más bonitos que los que poseía el mocoso frente suyo.

.

.

.

Dos meses. Una condición. Y su cabeza dio una vuelta de 360°. Levi Ackerman no supo cómo terminó aceptando, pero el trato ya estaba hecho. Irvin también quedó sorprendido ante la proposición, pero ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó a establecer las pautas del acuerdo: Sesenta días en los que Levi tenía que regresar a la casa que le perteneció al matrimonio Ackerman. Durante su estadía tendría que volver a realizar las actividades que en un principio cumplía, tal y como lo eran desayunar junto a Eren, recogerlo del trabajo, ver una película los viernes, hacer el aseo de la propiedad los domingos, salir a comer los sábados y demás cotidianidades que había ido dejando de lado durante los últimos meses antes del colapso y, por supuesto, las citas esporádicas y extramatrimoniales tendrían que esperar hasta acabado el plazo. A cambio, Jaeger prometía no presionarlo física ni psicológicamente: ello incluía insinuaciones de carácter sexual, discusiones sobre el tema del divorcio, reclamos sobre las infidelidades cometidas y demás asuntos similares.

Ackerman suspiró con pesadez mientras ordenaba concienzudamente sus pertenencias en su maleta. Tendría que simular ser el matrimonio que antaño eran para poder obtener su ansiada libertad. No importaría realmente guardar las apariencias, tal cual lo estuvo haciendo antes que Eren hallara por casualidad –y descuido suyo- las pantis femeninas en su coche. Lo que agobiaba en cierta manera su psiquis era tener que afrontar aquel maremoto de recuerdos que invadía su mente cada que veía o escuchaba algo relacionado con el unigénito de los Jaeger.

Lo cierto era que Levi Ackerman era una persona gravemente melancólica. Disfrutaba a gran medida de su soledad, porque consideraba que era tiempo de caridad para consigo mismo; pero no podía negar que echaba de menos aquellos días en los que compartía con alguien más el ideal de un sueño. No obstante, empecinado como solo él podía serlo, jamás admitiría abiertamente aquello. Y resultaba, hasta cierto punto, irónico salir por su propio pie de aquella casa en busca del divorcio, y tener que regresar de la misma forma para culminar el acuerdo que tanto buscó.

Verificó que todo estaba en orden con sus pertenencias, pagó su cuenta en el hotel y emprendió el camino de vuelta al hogar que nunca debió abandonar.

.

.

.

Eran pasada las ocho de la noche y la ciudad comenzaba a despertar su habitual ajetreo de fin de semana. Miriam James, con sus cincuenta años encima, acomodó estratégicamente el escote de su blusa para no evidenciar las cuantiosas pecas de su dermis, pero sí la generosa redondez de sus senos. Adoraba secretamente la doble vida que llevaba: mientras en el día era la auténtica empresaria que manejaba impecablemente la administración de _Esmeralda,_ durante las noches de los fines de semana era la mujer soltera que iba en busca de un poco de diversión. Y fue en una de esas salidas que terminó encontrando algo que enlazaría de alguna forma sus dos mundos.

Años atrás, cuando aún era joven y tenía las oportunidades al alcance de los dedos, rechazó la oferta de estudiar una carrera que la llevaría al ajetreo del mundo profesional. Por aquellos días ella ya había decidido disfrutar del momento y de la gloria de su juventud, porque sabía que siempre tendría a _Esmeralda_ para solventar sus gastos y el colgar un cartón encuadrado no le parecía tan atractivo. Lo que no sopesó en su momento, por la misma inexperiencia que conlleva el ser joven, fue que no tendría los medios para administrarla como era debido, tal y como haría alguien que sí tuviese el dichoso cartón. Y pasó lo que tarde o temprano sucedería: los números en ventas comenzaron a salir en rojo y el dinero comenzó a escasearle en una forma que presintió como alarmante. Sin embargo, así como la vida parecía darle una bofetada a sus cincuenta, trajo consigo también una oportunidad.

Farlan Church era una de esas personas curiosas que conoces en un bar concurrido y que, evidentemente, gustaba de entablar conversación con una mujer en sus cinco décadas. Singular y carismático, supo cómo ganarse a James sin mucho esfuerzo y con mucho alcohol. Durante su plática banal hablaron de todo y de nada, alternando temas triviales con los laborales. Fue así como el hombre de veintisiete años, con un cartón en Administración Empresarial y con experiencia previa en el campo, terminó por ofrecer sus servicios, medio en broma, medio en serio, a Miriam James, quien eufórica porque la solución a sus problemas llegaba así sin más, aceptó.

El lunes en la mañana a primera hora se encontraba redactando el contrato que llevaría a Farlan Church a trabajar en _Esmeralda._

.

.

.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

.

.

.

 _If I couldn't be strong, tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
_ _(Locked Away)_

.

.

.

Nunca pensó [U1] que el introducir una llave y sentir como el cerrojo de una puerta cedía, lo llenaría de tanta melancolía. Estaba dispuesto a regresar sobre sus pasos y conducir nuevamente hacia otro hotel alejado del centro, pero el suave olor de algo dulce horneándose lo detuvo de sus intenciones cobardes. Septiembre se acercó raudo hacia él, con la cola agitándose con euforia y haciéndole mimos. Con la mirada inexpresiva y los ademanes rígidos, terminó por ingresar a la que antes fuera su morada.

La luz de la mañana parecía rebotar entre las paredes cremas del corredor. Todo parecía tan igual y diferente a como lo había dejado que no supo con exactitud cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Acaso Eren había cambiado las cortinas de la casa? Creía recordar que siempre fueron verdes, pero ahora un granate soberbio adornaba los ventanales.

Paso a paso, y llevando consigo el par de maletas que había empacado, se dirigió a la cocina. En ella observó cómo Eren, ataviado como siempre andaba en la mañanas y envuelto en su típico mandil de ositos, preparaba un poco de pan tostado y huevos revueltos. El sonido de la licuadora triturando algunas frutas también hacía eco en el lugar, eso y la suave melodía que se escapaba de entre los labios de quien aún era su esposo.

\- ¡Oh, has llegado justo para el desayuno, Levi! – La sorprendida voz que utilizó Jaeger lo dejó fuera de lugar por breves instantes, pero no dejó que su asombro se evidenciara. En cambio, decidió empezar con su rol del esposo de antes y comenzó con el juego.

\- Tenía mucho trabajo anoche, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? – Acomodó a un lado del salón sus maletas, procurando sonar despreocupado y natural.

\- ¿Podrías poner la mesa, por favor?, el café está casi listo.

Ackerman sacó de un gabinete un par de tazas de porcelana y un par de vasos grandes. Los colocó en el sitio habitual de siempre y volvió por los platos. Cuando hubo dejado todo en perfecta armonía, tomó su lugar y esperó a que Eren terminara de alistar lo último.

Sentados frente a frente, y agradeciendo los alimentos en silencio, comenzaron a disfrutar de la primera comida del día. El mayor observaba de vez en vez el actuar calmo del menor, la forma delicada en la que cortaba sus alimentos y el tiempo que se tomaba para degustar cada bocado. Todo parecía tan real a como lo fuese antes que sintió que aquellos últimos meses en los que jugaba a doble cara no habían sido más que un producto de su imaginación, eso y todo el lío del divorcio. ¿Hacía cuánto que no desayunaba en un lugar así de tranquilo? ¿Hacía cuánto no se sentía como si estuviera en casa?

\- ¿Cómo está Hanji? – La pregunta lo descolocó, pero logró recomponerse a tiempo para responder de forma coherente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en gilipolleces, se dijo.

\- Ella está bien, loca como siempre. – Sorbió un poco de café y se tomó su tiempo para degustarlo. Nadie preparaba el café como Eren.

\- Me alegro, es una mujer muy activa.

\- Sí, es verdad. – Terminaron en silencio lo que restaba del desayuno, y en cuanto Eren se paró para recoger los trastes, Levi lo sorprendió con una pregunta que no venía a cuento. – El tipo de la vez pasada…

\- ¿El tipo? – Eren estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Levi no era de las personas que dejaban una oración a medias.

\- El que te acompañó a casa la última vez- Aclaró, retomando su voz estoica e inexpresiva. Sin embargo, Jaeger creyó percatarse de un brillo inusual y añejo.

\- Es un compañero del trabajo algo problemático. Su nombre es Jean… y es solo eso.

Y sí, deberían darle el premio del año al idiota más grande del mundo por otorgarle explicaciones a quien ya no se las merecía, pero algo se removió en su interior cuando vio aquel brillo en los ojos platinados. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto continuó con lo suyo, apretujando el corazón que comenzaba a latirle desbocado. ¿Acaso era tan suicida albergar tantas esperanzas pese a todo lo ocurrido?

\- Iré por ti después del trabajo – La antigua frase cotidiana le removió los sentimientos, asintió quedito, procurando no evidenciar su nerviosismo. – Lleva abrigo, anunciaron que llovería en la noche.

Y sin más Levi se dirigió a la antigua habitación matrimonial para dejar sus maletas cerca al armario y partir a la oficina. Eren solo lo observó alejarse con Septiembre revoloteando entre sus piernas.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa suspiró al escuchar de los mismos labios de Eren que el enano malandro aquel había vuelto a habitar la casa de su mejor amigo. Y ella aceptaba que en términos legales la propiedad era para los dos, pero no podía concebir que alguien tuviera la poca cara de regresar al mismo lugar que rechazó con furor en cuanto decidió andarse de pija fácil. De la misma forma, no terminaba por entender cuál era el objetivo de su mejor amigo al realizar tal descabellada petición. Suspiró con resignación y se limitó a desquitar su frustración contra una de las cajas de los nuevos libros de la tienda. Eren y ella habían sido los encargados a realizar el inventariado y colocar los códigos respectivos en cada ejemplar.

\- Armin regresa a fines de esta semana. – La voz del joven alemán la distrajo de su mal humor y su semblante comenzó a relajarse poco a poco.

\- Es verdad. – Terminó por abrir la última caja y se dispuso a pegar los códigos. – Es increíble que pasaran ya tres meses. Armin es muy listo.

Eren asintió ante lo dicho por la asiática. Armin Arlet, el faltante del trío, era un jovencito cuya apariencia delicada no permitía apreciar aquella máquina súper desarrollada que tenía por cerebro. Había conseguido una beca por tres meses a Corea, a tomar un curso corto de psicoanálisis. Tanto Eren como Mikasa se alegraban por el pequeño blondo, quien se empecinaba arduamente por conseguir sus objetivos.

\- ¡Hey, nenaza, te faltaron estos! – La molesta voz de Kirschtein no podía falta aquella tarde, y se hizo notar de la forma más infantil posible: lanzándole las pegatinas con los códigos restantes.

\- Si serás… - Jaeger gruñó por lo bajo, convenciéndose que el joven con cara de caballo no valía la pena ni su esfuerzo.

\- Si tanto tiempo tienes para hacer el tonto, me gustaría que le ayudaras a Sasha a sacar el registro de las ventas de los últimos tres meses.

La voz suave y firme del nuevo Administrador los sacó de su pequeña riña. Frente a ellos se hallaba un tipo alto, de cabellos rubios cenizos, vistiendo un traje semi-formal y cuyas facciones traviesas daban lugar a dudar sobre su edad. Farlan Church había sido introducido al equipo por la misma Miriam James aquella mañana, pero tanto Eren como Mikasa no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo dado que sus turnos recién empezaban en las tardes. Jean Kirschtein bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y rumiando su irritación fue a por la muchacha a encargarse de lo encomendado.

\- Mi nombre es Farlan Church, mucho gusto. – Estrechó con firmeza mano por mano del nuevo par que conocía. – Estaré trabajando con ustedes a partir de hoy. – La sonrisa franca que brotaba de sus labios llamó la atención de Eren.

\- Mikasa Ackerman, un gusto.

\- Eren Jaeger, igualmente.

Farlan los observó curiosos. Mikasa era la primera mujer asiática que veía desde que llegara a Alemania hacía dos meses atrás y Eren tenía unos ojos simplemente espectaculares. Se encontró a sí mismo tratando de averiguar el color de los irises, pero paró cuando cayó en cuenta que no era de demasiada educación quedarse fijamente observando los ojos de alguien que recién conoces.

Church comentó que planeaba analizar las escalas de las ventas, para saber qué meses y qué tipo de textos tenían más salidas. Aquella información probablemente no era de interés para los menores, pero ambos se encontraron entretenidos ante la dinámica explicación del proceso. Charlaron quince minutos más hasta que cada uno volvió a lo suyo, procurando terminar los recados antes de tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Para aquellas horas, _A &S_ se encontraba casi desierto. Dentro de la moderna edificación apenas podía oírse el ruido de los carritos de limpieza andar y desandar por los amplios pasillos. Levi pudo respirar con calma, saboreando los gloriosos minutos de silencio que tanto añoraba. Y no era que su oficina fuese ruidosa ni mucho menos, pero podría estar seguro que estaba hasta los cojones de cada interrupción que sufría su trabajo durante el día. Rebecca, con su siempre llamativo cabello rojo, había decidido aquel día hacer de las suyas: vistiendo una minifalda que poco o nada dejaba a la imaginación, con un escote en V increíble y unos tacones en aguja que no hacían más que colmarle la paciencia. Toda ella, libre y dispuesta. Lástima que Ackerman no tuviera más ganas de andar de picaflor, porque estaba hartándose de tanta mujerzuela que no hacían más que buscarlo cuando andaban con buen ánimo o, bien, cuando deseaban cenar en algún lugar de lujo, aprovechando siempre la buena disposición de su billetera. Pero no, por el momento, había decidido amarrarse la pija y estarse tranquilo, porque más cabeza que para el asunto del divorcio no tenía.

\- Así que finalmente decidiste sentar cabeza, eh. – La voz que tan irritante le parecía a veces hizo aparición en cuanto estuvo dejando ordenado su escritorio. Ya le parecía extraño que Hanji Zoe, una experta metomentodo, no tuviera nada que comentar desde que regresara a la morada del matrimonio Ackerman.

\- Veo que Smith ya te vino con el chisme. – Fue su simple respuesta. Dejó sus lapiceros correctamente ordenados en la pequeña lapicera de plata y fue a descolgar su abrigo del perchero.

\- Sí, ya me contó lo que el ingenioso de Eren trajo bajo la manga. – Comentó con burla, riendo de buena gana ante las ocurrencias del alemán. – Ese muchacho nunca termina de sorprenderme.

\- Como sea, solo será por dos meses. – Se calzó bien el abrigo y apagó la luz, dejando la puerta cerrada. – Espero que después de ello, tanto tú como Smith, no vengan a tocarme las pelotas por el asunto de mi divorcio.

Hanji no respondió, pero procuró disimular su sonrisa triunfal. Podía oler el exquisito aroma de un perfume masculino desprenderse del abrigo del francés. No lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía ella que, desde que Ackerman se fuera de su casa, no había vuelto a usar fragancias llamativas como aquellas. Y casi podía adivinar la razón.

\- Claro, enano, lo que tú digas. – Y siguió a su mejor amigo rumbo al estacionamiento.

.

.

.

.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían partido rumbo a casa, incluida Mikasa. Eren recostó la espalda en la pared de afuera de la tienda, acomodando su bufanda de tal forma que le cubriera medio rostro. Aquella noche la sentía particularmente más fría de lo usual.

El breve sonido de las campanitas de la puerta de entrada lo distrajo. Farlan Church se encontraba saliendo de _Esmeralda_ y terminaba por colocar el seguro y la alama a la tienda. Le dedicó una bree sonrisa mientras hacía lo suyo, Eren la correspondió, pero estuvo seguro que el mayor no la vería por la bufanda que cubría su rostro.

\- ¡Qué frío! – Comentó una vez que hubo terminado de poner la clave de seguridad. - ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- Sí, a mi esposo, no debe tardar. – Comentó mientras ojeaba distraído su reloj de pulsera.

\- ¡Oh, tienes un esposo! – Eren lo observó curioso ante la exclamación, ante ello Farlan no pudo evitar sonrojarse abruptamente mientras negaba con las manos. - ¡No me malinterpretes, no es que diga que me pareces desagradable o algo por el estilo! En realidad, me caes muy bien, pero es que Mikasa me había comentado hacía un rato que estabas en pleno trámite de divorcio y que… creo que me estoy pasando de metiche, ¿no?

\- Así que eso fue lo que te dijo Mikasa… - Su ceño se frunció brevemente. Podía adivinar las intenciones de su amiga, pero no dejaría que se metiera en sus asuntos. – No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Es algo que ya me vienen comentando hacía días atrás.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Su pregunta sonó más tranquila, y Eren pudo percibir la sincera preocupación impresa en sus palabras. Observó por breves instantes los ojos del contrario, preguntándose qué tonalidad de verde o azul era la que pintaban las orbes del menor.

\- Sí, está todo bien. Por cierto, tú también me caes bien.

\- Pues me alegro. – Situó una mano enguantada en el hombro del menor, denotando así que le llevaba media cabeza de altura.

\- Pues yo no[U2] . – La voz grave de una tercera persona hizo aparición repentinamente. Eren observó sorprendido como un Levi cubierto en su costoso abrigo verde musgo se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Y el coche, Levi? – Preguntó algo preocupado, pensando que tal vez el mayor tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

\- Está aparcado en la esquina. – Informó mientras terminaba de acercarse al par.

\- ¡Oh, tú debes ser esposo de Eren! Mi nombre es Farlan Church, trabajo aquí a partir de hoy. – Saludó con una sonrisa cordial mientras ofrecía su mano. Levi observó por un par de segundos la mano enguantada frente a él, y en un acto que se vio desinteresado terminó por estrechársela con firmeza.

\- Levi Ackerman. – Simple y directo, ni más ni menos. – Eren, sube al auto, vas a coger un resfrío.

\- Claro, nos vemos mañana señor Church. – Se despidió en un amigable gesto, olvidando por completo las formalidades que correspondían.

\- Claro, Eren. Descansa. Hasta pronto, Levi.

Levi no se molestó en responder cuando vio que Eren ya había ingresado al asiento del copiloto. Simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano y reanudó su camino, tranquilo y serio, con una mirada más glacial de lo habitual. Farlan observó curioso la mala leche que el hombre de menor estatura se cargaba encima, y pensó que para un hombre que buscaba con tanta urgencia el divorcio –y sí, aquello también había sido cortesía de Mikasa- pues no lo veía tan urgido como esperaba. Sonrío con malicia ante lo sucedido.

\- Vaya, que curioso es todo esto.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento haber abandonado la historia aquí. Está publicada en su totalidad en Wattpad, pero iré publicando los caps restantes aquí de forma diaria o interdiaria mientras corrijo algunos errores de redacción u ortografía, por si alguien aún está interesado en leerla.

¡Gracias a las personitas que comentaron y a las que leen! ¡Espero que hayan pasado lindas fiestas!


	7. Capítulo 6

.

 **Capítulo VI**

.

.

.

 _Que llegue quien tenga que llegar, que se vaya quien se tenga que ir,  
que duela lo que tenga que doler… que pase lo que tenga que pasar. _

–Mario Benedetti.

.

.

Mientras[U1] Eren Jaeger había sido criado en una familia cuyo pilar de enseñanza era el amor, Levi Ackerman desarrolló su infancia en un ambiente austero y carente de afecto.

Kuchel Ackerman fue una hermosa mujer de finos rasgos y aspecto delicado que planeó conquistar el mundo bajo las demandas superficiales que exige el universo de la belleza y la estética. Su travesía en el mundo del modelaje comenzó cuando contaba con diecisiete años. Por aquel entonces trabajaba de camarera en una cafetería poco concurrida en París, tal vez fue por ello que siempre se preguntó cómo fue que un cazador de talentos terminó dando con ella. Arduo y exhausto fueron los primeros dos años a los que se dedicó de lleno a ser una mujer de portada, pero pronto se vieron recompensados con años más llevaderos en los cuales su nombre comenzaba a formar parte de las modelos más cotizadas en Francia… Hasta que sucedió lo que creyó impensable.

No era raro por aquel entonces que algunas modelos gustaran de acostarse con los fotógrafos de pasarelas. Siempre se podía conseguir un mejor ángulo o mayor protagonismo a cambio de un favor sexual. Una tarde en la que terminaba de agendar sus próximas sesiones apareció un apuesto y joven fotógrafo que comenzó a asediarla. Ella no necesitaba un hombre que le dijeran cuán hermosa era, se lo decían a menudo los críticos y podía ver el rastro de envidia que corroía a sus compañeras; pero ello no evitó que ella dijera "sí" cuándo aquel joven fotógrafo vino con una rosa negra y las más sinceras intenciones de seducirla. En un mundo tan frívolo añoraba un poco del calor que proveen los afectos.

Siete rosas, cinco cenas y muchas fotos más tarde, Kuchel Ackerman terminó acostándose con aquel misterioso joven que se hacía llamar Lance. Fueron varias sesiones en las que sus cuerpos se encontraron y nació, producto de la pasión y el desenfreno, un niño de piel blanquecina y finos rasgos. Era un bebé hermoso, un bebé cuyo padre se había dado a la fuga apenas se enterara de la noticia y cuya madre no quería conservar. Pidió un año sabático, pese a los reclamos y advertencias de su representante –Darren Stewart- y gestó y crió a su hijo hasta que el tiempo trajo consigo una nueva oferta laboral. Darren llegó un día a su pequeño departamento harto de llamarla y que ella nunca contestara, en cuánto ella accedió a abrirle las puertas de su hogar el hombre de negocios se dio por enterado cuál era la verdadera razón de tanta evasiva. La razón vestía pañales y olía a talco perfumado.

\- Esto no puede ser, Kushel… Y lo sabes.

Ella sabía que no estaba hecha para el campo de la maternidad, ella había nacido para el mundo de los flashes, la alta costura y las pasarelas. Necesitó nada más que alguien confirmara sus sospechas para tomar la decisión que volvería a Levi Ackerman tal cual lo conocemos ahora.

Múltiples nanas se encargarían de la crianza del pequeño inocente. Nanas que cuidarían de su bienestar tan bien como la paciencia y los ánimos le dictaran. Nanas que preferían gastarse el dinero de los pañales y la leche en asuntos más banales. Puede que por ello el pequeño francés se vería sometido a afrontar la breve estatura que sería fuente inacabable de bromas de los pobres incautos que poco a nada sabían del mal genio que se cargaba. Nana tras nana y Levi Ackerman fue creciendo sin poder desarrollar afecto hacia una persona por más de dos años. Hasta que cumplió los quince años y decidió dar fin a aquella vida de comodidades insulsas.

Escapó.

.

.

Desde que el matrimonio Ackerman compartiera techo nuevamente, una extraña y cómoda rutina se había instalado entre los dos personajes. La primera semana fue complicada. Levi medía sus pasos sin pretender ser demasiado evidente, observando a lo lejos cómo Eren hacía la cena y avanzaba con los deberes. Debía admitir que extrañaba esos domingos relajantes y hogareños en los que él trabajaba en los casos pendientes en el salón y Eren se sumía en una profunda lectura en el diván, resguardados por el calor de la chimenea y la compañía del contrario. Había olvidado lo bien que sentía pasear a Setiembre por las noches, mientras la cena se hacía, y disfrutar del frío de las calles y la vida de los extraños. Así como había olvidado el sueño profundo que sentía al dormir en su cama King, y no en aquellos remedos de cama que tenían los hoteles. O tal vez no era la cama lo que extrañaba, sino el aroma y el calor de alguien familiar.

\- No es necesario que pases hoy por mí, Levi. – La voz suave del alemán lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había olvidado que se encontraba en la cocina mientras leía las noticias en la tableta, a esperas del café matutino que tan necesario era para su sistema. Fijó su atención a la hora y vio de soslayo el clima nublado del día.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque hoy pasaré la noche fuera. – Eren siguió en lo suyo mientras terminaba de picar las frutas. A sus espaldas sintió la mirada insistente y penetrante de su esposo.

\- Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo. – El tono de reproche y desconfiado no se hizo esperar. Jaeger soltó un suspiro mientras vertía las frutas a la licuadora y esperaba que el jugo tuviera la consistencia adecuada.

\- Armin regresa hoy y pasaremos la noche en el departamento de Mikasa para ponernos al día. Es viernes, si gustas tú también puedes salir. – El ceño fruncido del francés se suavizó sin pretenderlo tan pronto escuchó las palabras del menor. Agradeció en un asentimiento la taza de café y el jugo que fueron situados frente suyo y volvió su atención a la tableta.

\- Puedo pasar por ti cuando acabes con ellos. Mañana estaré libre de todos modos.

Y no, no era que Levi Ackerman se preocupara. Pero él más que nadie sabía del poco sentido de ubicación espacial del cual era poseedor el menor. Eren no terminaba de comprender el funcionamiento del transporte público, y repetía como mantra las mismas rutas que usaba para cualquiera de sus destinos, sabía conducir, pero se negaba a hacer uso del coche porque le desesperaba tener que estar siempre concentrado en todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Prefería ir siempre de a pie si Levi no podía llevarlo a algún sitio.

\- Estaré bien. - A su frente Eren engullía de tostadas francesas con algo de prisa. – Tengo que aprender a desplazarme por mi cuenta. Me tengo que ir, hoy tengo examen temprano. Nos vemos mañana, Levi.

Jaeger cogió sus cosas y sus llaves y partió sin más, rápido como una exhalación que dejó por breves instantes frío a Ackerman. Y no, no es que Levi se preocupara.

.

.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso, enanín?

\- Cállate, cuatro ojos, anda a lo tuyo.

Hanji Zoe era una mujer alegre y resuelta, con un carácter estrambótico que a muchos amedrentaba y, a otros tantos como Levi, exasperaba. Irvin se reservaba sus opiniones en cuanto a ese tema, pero había veces, fuera del ambiente laboral y relajado con un par de cervezas frías, en las que admitía que Zoe ponía cierto aire de vida en A&S. Lo que muchos ignoraban, incluyendo a Levi, era la alta capacidad de análisis que poseía Zoe, aún si esto no era inusual en alguien que dedica cuerpo y alma a la ciencia. Fue por ello que la mujer no tardó en ver el aire ausente que rodeaba la callada presencia de Ackerman.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, enanín? – El tono juguetón que empleó sugería en Levi una respuesta más agresiva, pero fue el contenido de la pregunta lo que lo descolocó y lo dejó lelo por un segundo.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres, cuatro-ojos-de-mierda…- Hanji vio cómo Levi fijaba su fría mirada en su persona por menos de medio segundo. Sonrió con complicidad mientras resolvía a sentarse frente a su amigo.

\- Sería bueno que comenzaras siendo sincero contigo mismo, Levi. No hay nada qué temer. – El tono de voz suave, casi maternal que empleó la científica terminó por intrigarlo. – Y, por cierto, dado que hoy no tienes que ir por Erencin, sería bueno que me lleves a ver esa película de titanes que estrenaron hace poco. Pasa por mi oficina a las siete y te dejaré invitarme las palomitas. – Tan pronto Zoe terminó de decir aquello con un gesto que pretendía ser coqueto –y que más bien era cómico- salió como ráfaga de la oficina del francés segundos antes que algún material de oficina estampara en su retorcida cabeza

\- Maldita cuatro ojos.

Sí, el carácter de Hanji Zoe exasperaba con creces a las personas como Levi Ackerman. Pero en alguna parte de psiquis, silenciosas y constantemente ignorada, agradecía tener una amiga como ella.

.

.

Armin[U2] dejó que la taza de té calentara por instantes sus pequeñas manos.

Llevaba poco menos de tres horas en Alemania y el frío característico de la zona [U3] lo acogió con su manto helado. Arlet sonrió mientras se aferraba más al calor de la taza humeante entre sus manos, pero pronto perdió el suave gesto de su rostro en cuanto terminó de escuchar lo que Eren Jaeger, amigo de infancia y de toda la vida, tenía que contarle en lo que iba de su ausencia. Tres meses y todo parecía derrumbarse así sin más.

El pequeño blondo suspiró antes de animarse a hablar. Frente a él estaba Eren, sosteniendo de igual forma una taza de té, observándolo atentamente y a espera de cualquier indicio de espontánea sabiduría.

\- Siempre me has parecido una persona curiosa, Eren. – Dejó a un lado la taza para posar sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas. – Un tanto soñador y, tal vez, demasiado positivo. Una persona que vino a parar al mundo de forma errónea. – Pensó un poco más en lo que tuvo que decir y, finalmente, se decidió a soltarlo. – Como profesional, lo que te puedo decir es que no es imposible continuar un matrimonio después de un acto de adulterio. Me reservo mis opiniones con respecto a lo que dice la Iglesia. No obstante, para ello se necesita la voluntad de ambas partes para superar aquel bache que hubo. La monogamia siempre ha sido un tema muy controversial, incluso muchos de mis colegas aseguran que… Bueno, no nos salgamos del tema. Basándome en lo que me relatas, y lo poco que me ha comentado Mikasa, puedo suponer que Levi no está interesado en un recuperar vuestro matrimonio. Sabemos, tanto tú como yo, que no es de las personas que se anda con rodeos. – Eren no lo dijo, pero Armin podía ver como el semblante de su amigo se iba apagando conforme oía su análisis. _Siempre tan transparente,_ pensó. Arlet se aclaró la garganta y continuó con lo que comenzó- Por otro lado, como amigo, lo que te recomiendo es que lo intentes, siempre y cuando sea lo que realmente quieres. Nunca está de más intentar algo, incluso si muchos nos oponemos, siempre será tu decisión la que prevalezca.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, Armin. No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste. – Eren sonrió mientras cogía ambas tazas –ahora vacías- y fue con ellas a la cocina a rellenarlas.

Armin lo observó con una sonrisa breve, asintiendo ante sus palabras. Desde siempre Eren Jaeger fue un niño muy tenaz, vehemente y perseverante, aun si el resto del mundo parecía ir en su contra, Jaeger encontró el consuelo en sus propios ideales y buscó actuar en pro a ellos, con humildad y perseverancia. Con la llegada de Levi a la vida de Eren algunas características propias del alemán fueron acentuándose y otras, tantas nuevas, apareciendo. Ya sea para bien o para mal, las cosas habían sucedido tal cual y solo quedaba actuar en base a los hechos.

Mientras Arlet se perdía en un su pequeño análisis sobre el matrimonio de su mejor amigo, una presencia más se le unió a Jaeger en la cocina.

\- Para serte sincera, no fui insistente en mi punto porque pensé que con la llegada de Armin entrarías en razón… Pero veo que me he equivocado.

Mikasa Ackerman no era una mujer que necesitara mucho preámbulo para decir las cosas. A este punto de los hechos, Eren venía preguntándose constantemente qué era lo que detenía a la asiática de rebatir sus planes. Sobreprotectora e insistente, su casi hermana siempre tuvo algo que decir con respecto a la vida de Jaeger.

\- Tenía mis suposiciones de por qué no dijiste gran cosa en cuánto te conté sobre mi prórroga. Dos meses, Mikasa, solo eso necesito.

\- ¿Dos meses? ¿Dos meses para qué, Eren? ¿Dos meses para confirmar lo que tú y yo sabemos? Tu matrimonio no puede ser arreglado en dos meses.

\- No lo entiendes, no terminas por comprender. Tampoco Armin termina por comprenderlo, pero con que lo acepten me doy abasto. – Jaeger suspiró mientras terminaba de rellenar las tazas para sus amigos. – Estos dos meses que le pedí a Levi no son para mí… son para él.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres, pero estoy convencida que Levi no los vale, Eren… Te harás más daño.

\- Él ya no puede hacerme más daño. No tengo nada que perder.

Eren Jaeger no era lo que se dice una persona de carácter débil. Era joven y soñador, pero por sobre todas las cosas era un hombre firme en sus creencias. Le enseñaron a ser humilde en su quehacer y a buscar con ahínco lo que le hiciera feliz. Lo hicieron un luchador de sus sueños. Y aunque su matrimonio no tuviese el desenlace que siempre idealizó, aún tenía una última partida que jugar.

Mikasa, a su espalda, no se quedó contenta con la nada precisa respuesta de su amigo, pero decidió dejar pasar el tema de Levi para no echar a perder la reunión entre amigos. Tenían que celebrar el regreso del menor del grupo, unos tragos y unas películas para poder disipar la tensión de la vida diaria. Siguió a Eren en cuanto terminó con las bebidas calientes, y se decidió por fin a sacar las botanas.

\- Por cierto, Eren, Farlan me dijo que rechazaste salir con él hoy por la noche. – Comentó mientras vertía patatas en un gran tazón. – Podrías haberle dicho que mañana estabas libre.

\- Aún tengo un ensayo que terminar, Mikasa. – Respondió desinteresado mientras veía como Armin se empecinaba en atiborrar su estómago del snack salado. – Además, ya quedé con él para salir el lunes por la tarde. Me comentó que tiene algunos contactos de otras editoriales que pueden estar interesados en lo que yo escribo… Todavía estoy pensando qué extractos mandarles.

\- Oh, así que era eso. – Ackerman parecía un tanto decepcionada. Ella era usualmente celosa, en especial si se trataba de Eren, pero Church le había parecido una buena opción para alejar a su amigo del francés. Una oportunidad de conocer a alguien más es lo que necesitaba el alemán. – De todas formas, procura ponerte algo bonito para el lunes. - La mirada suspicaz de Jaeger no se hizo pasar por alto. – Digo, ese tipo no parece de los que va a cafeterías de un campus universitario… seguro que te lleva a un lugar pijo.

\- Puede que tengas razón… En fin, ya veré eso el lunes después de que salga de la universidad.

\- ¿Quién es Farlan? – La vocecita de Armin no se hizo esperar. El pequeño blondo se había mantenido al margen mientras disfrutaba comiendo, pero finalmente pudo más su curiosidad. Conocía a casi todo el personal de _Esmeralda_ y el nombre no le sonó ni por error.

\- Es el nuevo administrador que contrató Miriam. – Respondió sin demasiado interés el alemán. – Al parecer es quien salvará a la editorial de la bancarrota.

\- Y también es el nuevo pretendiente de Eren.

\- No es mi pretendiente. – Jaeger frunció el ceño en señal de incomodidad.

\- Como sea, no le eres indiferente. – Mikasa no solía hablar de las personas que andaban interesadas en cortejar al de ojos esmeraldas, pero sabía que Eren a veces –siempre- solía ser muy despistado para algunos temas.

\- Creo que es muy pronto para que tengas nuevo novio. – Observó Arlet mientras bebía un poco de té.

\- ¡No es mi novio! – Las mejillas de Jaeger comenzaron a adquirir un tono rosáceo. Pronto en su cabeza se instaló la imagen mental de él y un Farlan Church cogidos de la mano mientras paseaban por la plaza. Pronto sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de aquel escape de su imaginación. – Es solo alguien del trabajo que me cae bien porque pone en su sitio al horroroso cara-de-caballo.

Pronto la conversación cogió otro rumbo dirigido especialmente a las valientes travesías de Jean Kirschtein, el único joven sobre la faz de la Tierra que se empeñaba severamente en parecer desesperante con el mismo ímpetu de ser aceptado. Pero aquellas cuestiones, junto a las pretensiones de Farlan Church, fueron dejadas de lado en cuanto el trío de amigos decidió ponerse al día entre chucherías y bromas.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias a esas dos personitas que me dejaron un lindo review! La participación de Farlan tiene un propósito específico en la historia, aunque recién puede ser entendible al final. Como ya les dije, este fic ya está terminado, lo publico aquí porque sé que hay personas que prefieren esta plataforma. (Hubo un tiempo en la que yo también la prefería xD) Lo bueno es que la estoy corrigiendo, así que aquí encontrarán con menos errores ortográficos.

Por si alguno está curioso de la extensión, este fic tiene **10 capítulo + Epílogo**. Estoy tratando de subirlo interdiario, ando en entrevistas y correteos, así que si me paso de un día, comprensión! Las cuentas no se pagan solas :c.

Para ir despidiéndome, recordarles que es un fic triste. Sé que muchos critican el actuar de Levi y las decisiones de Eren, y ya muchos han hecho las apuestas de cómo terminará, pero lo hice con la buena intención de dejar una enseñanza.

Gracias nuevamente por comentar y leer esta historia, cualquier consulta o comentario será bien recibido. Los quiero mucho.

Nos leemos el viernes!


	8. Capítulo 7

.

 **Capítulo VII**

.

.

.

 _"Por supuesto que te haré daño.  
Por supuesto que me harás daño.  
Por supuesto que nos haremos daño el uno al otro.  
Pero esa es la condición misma de la existencia.  
Para llegar a ser primavera, significa aceptar el riesgo del invierno.  
Para llegar a ser presencia, significa aceptar el riesgo de la ausencia."  
\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry _

.

.

La primera vez que Levi fue diagnosticado de disociación afectiva llevaba encima diecisiete primaveras y un empleo[U1] de mala paga que apenas le permitía subsistir. Apenas había terminado la educación secundaria y se encontraba en pleno proceso de encontrarse a sí mismo. La adolescencia era una etapa cruel y muy confusa. No había hallado hasta entonces una razón clara por la cual él se hallaba deambulando en el mundo. En pocas palabras, no encontraba propósito a su vida.

Aquella tarde fue citado por la supervisora de Recursos Humanos, la bendita mujer gustaba de psicoanalizar a todos los trabajadores a su cargo, y Levi, con su gran carga psicológica, fue punto de mira para saciar su apetito voraz. Lo citaba todos los miércoles en la tarde, con la excusa de mejorar su desempeño laboral, aunque mucho no podía hacerse si se trataba de un puesto como el "chico de los encargos". Tras seis exhaustivas sesiones en las cuales Ackerman se vio realmente tentado a presentar su carta de renuncia, Patty Black dio su veredicto final con una expresión triunfante que no fue fácil de desvanecer durante toda la semana que le siguió.

\- ¡Era tan evidente que no sé cómo no lo pude notar antes! – La mujer se paró abruptamente, dejando de lado su faceta profesional, y dio vueltas en su oficina mientras iniciaba su perorata. – Eres infeliz, Levi. Sin padre y una madre ausente, sin hogar ni amigos, esto es lo que sucede: no sabes entablar un vínculo emocional y estás negado a cualquier tipo de afecto humano posible.

Las palabras de la mujer no fue lo que lo perturbaron, sino su evidente tono de goce al sentenciarlo así sin más a una vida privada de emociones o sensaciones. Había tanta gente loca en el mundo. El punto fue que el francés no hizo mayor caso al resto del discurso y se enfocó en buscar un nuevo trabajo menos problemático. Fue entonces que un folleto informativo del Cuerpo Policial llegó a sus manos y decidió probar suerte.

.

.

Un mes.

Un mes había transcurrido desde que Levi aceptara de buena forma la prórroga. La mitad del plazo se había cumplido y cierta inquietud se alzaba sobre él. Podría catalogarlo como ansiedad, por la espera que aún le faltaba soportar. Nunca fue muy diestro identificando sus propios sentimientos, y estos solían manifestarse en dolencias físicas: su cuerpo pedía auxilio en gritos mudos. La novedad que ocurrió para esta ocasión fue una jaqueca constante, que venía y se iba sin avisar. A veces era tan insoportable que juraba escuchar voces donde nadie más las oía. Otras veces, más preocupantes –si cabía decirlo-, parecía perder la noción de la realidad: ¿estuvo siempre ese florero en la sala? ¿cuándo fue que cambiaron el color de las cortinas?

Sea como sea, Levi hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer: trabajar. Pidió a Eren que le hiciera un termito con té negro para las mañanas y se enfrascó en los casos que tenía pendiente. Al llegar a casa, si ya no había más trabajo que hacer, sumergía el resto de su atención en las novelas variadas de su biblioteca. Eren solía salir tarde del trabajo, por ello siempre tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de pasar por él.

Por otro lado, el asunto entre ellos había tomado un curso que no previó al momento de aceptar el acuerdo. Levi no era un hombre muy dado a los afectos, y muy pocas personas sabían llegar a él de la forma correcta. Y había olvidado por completo que Eren era uno de ellos. Aquellos años de matrimonio sirvieron para amaestrarlos en el arte más complicado del amor: la convivencia. Ackerman admitía que Jaeger era una excelente pareja, atento y cariñoso, sin llegar a hostigar; con un sexto sentido altamente sensible, sabía –incluso, antes que él- lo que necesitaba: así sea que baje el volumen al equipo, o que prenda la luz, o cuando el estómago lo tenía alterado y necesitaba una sopa, o cuando estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir antes. Lo conocía tan bien que olvidó, de alguna forma absurda, que podría volver a acostumbrarse a su compañía cálida. No obstante, había algo que descuadraba.

Farlan Church.

El tipo con su metro ochenta y sus cabellos rubios ceniza, no hacía más que exasperarlo. Y no, Levi no estaba celoso. Lo que realmente lo sacaba fuera de sí es que Jaeger se atreviera a nombrar como cláusula del contrato el impedimento de salidas con terceros (en situaciones obviamente fuera de lo laboral) y fuese él mismo quien incumpliera su propia norma. ¡Habría que ver tremenda desfachatez!

\- Ese bueno para nada lo único que sabe hacer es entrometerse. – Hanji lo observaba curiosa y divertida.

\- Estás celoso, enanín. – Por si fuera poco, el apelativo y la acusación no hizo más que enervarlo.

\- ¡No me digas enano y no estoy celoso, cuatro ojos de mierda! – Su ceño se crispó y la venita al lado de su ojo pareció palpitar.

\- Pues, a mí me parece que ahora mismo quisieras estar en el lugar de ese tal Farlan: en un café con Eren, compartiendo una tarta juntos. – La voz melosa de Hanji provocó que rodara los ojos, en señal de exasperación.

\- No están compartiendo una tarta… Pero no dudo que ese inútil tenga otras intenciones. – Zoe soltó una risa grave, casi sarcástica. Limpió sus gafas con su pañuelito y miró fijamente a su amigo.

\- No tienes por qué estar celoso, enanín… Sabes que Eren no te haría eso a ti, solo está buscando sus propias oportunidades.

\- Él no necesita de ese inepto. – El mohín que soltó hizo que Hanji volviera a reírse.

\- Sabes que encontrar oportunidades así no es sencillo: no todo el mundo tiene contacto con editoriales.

Ackerman suspiró ante la respuesta de su amiga. Él sabía perfectamente cuánto tiempo Eren estuvo en busca de una oportunidad que le permitiera, de una vez por todas, arrancar con su carrera literaria. Tocando de puerta en puerta, mandando estratos de sus creaciones y todos con la misma respuesta: lo sentimos, en esta oportunidad no podemos ofrecerte ningún contrato.

Y Levi aprendería que a veces el miedo es bueno, porque nos hace sentir vivos.

.

.

El día en que Levi se despertó con ganas de indagar, comenzó siendo extrañamente soleado. Estaba de buen humor, y siendo uno de los pocos sábados libres que tenía, invitó a Eren a tomar desayuno fuera.

 _Milk & Coffee _era una de esas cafeterías que solo los universitarios frecuentan. Su especialidad era el desayuno americano y los jugos surtidos. Levi y Eren solían frecuentarla en sus primeros años de matrimonio, cuando aún las cosas andaban a buen pie. Al llegar fueron recibidos por el dueño, David Matthew, quien con su incansable sonrisa los invitó a usar la mesa que usualmente usaban por entonces. Levi podía decir que tenía cierta debilidad por los lugares rústicos, eso y que pensaba que las cortinas cremas del local, junto a la caoba de las mesas y sillas, hacían resaltar el aguamarina en los ojos de Eren.

Con café en mano y un plato humeante de huevo revueltos con tocino para cada uno, Levi se animó a soltar la duda que siempre tuvo al iniciar los dos meses de convivencia previos al divorcio.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Eren?

\- ¿Por qué el qué, Levi?

\- ¿Por qué solicitaste estos dos meses de convivencia forzosa, a pesar de lo que hice? – Eren pareció pensarse la respuesta mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Con la luz del día y el decorado del lugar, sus ojos parecieron brillar más.

\- Aprendes cosas, Levi… - El tono con que terminó de pronunciar su nombre le hizo saber que aún tenía algo por agregar. – La verdad es que… no se escoge a quien se ama, pero sí con quien se desea pasar el resto de tus días. Y yo escogí hacerlo contigo.

\- Sabes que después de estos dos meses no echaré mi decisión para atrás, ¿no? – Levi lo soltó con su típica frialdad, endureciendo su mirada. Pero la suavizó al ver que Eren se lo tomaba con calma, tal cual lo haría una madre con la testarudez de su hijo.

\- Descuida, ahora no lo entiendes, pero lo harás pronto. Yo sé que sí.

Y con eso en mente, Levi siguió tomando su café.

.

.

Mikasa observó con la mirada más dura de su repertorio al hombre frente a ella. Farlan Church bebía tranquilo de su bebida energizante antes de siquiera poner atención a la fiera que era su compañera de trabajo. Con un suspiro se reanimó a afirmar lo que segundo antes causó el notable disgusto en su gesto.

\- Entre Eren y yo no hay nada más que una simple amistad, Mikasa. Lo siento, si esperabas otra cosa, no podrá ser. Él aún ama a su esposo.

\- Se van a divorciar. – La asiática no pareció conforme con lo dicho por el administrador. Church suspiró y buscó la mejor forma de explicarle a la Ackerman lo que para él era tan evidente.

\- Es cierto, probablemente se divorciarán, pero aún es demasiado pronto para que Eren intente cualquier cosa con quien sea. Es joven, dale tiempo. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Mikasa Ackerman salió sin despedirse de la oficina de Farlan Church. No era lo que se dice cómplice de la idea de juntar a Eren con el rubio. En primer lugar, no era cómplice de juntar a Eren con quien sea. Ella aún no terminaba de procesar el amor fraternal que sentía por el alemán. Pero apreciaba, de alguna forma comprensible para su mentalidad, que Church sea la clave o el desencadenante que le permitiera al aspirante a literato a dejar ir ese matrimonio que solo desgracias le traía.

Aún recuerda el día en que Jaeger anunció su compromiso con el enano obseso de la limpieza. Estaba tan feliz y radiante que cualquiera podría asegurar que se había ganado la lotería. Y así era para el joven alemán. Júbilo era lo que transmitían sus vivaces ojos aguamarina, eso e infinito amor. Se sintió celosa.

Y la boda llegó más temprano que tarde y Mikasa no tuvo tiempo de hacer retroceder a su pequeño hermano-no-de-sangre. Pero ahora era su oportunidad. Ahora podía enmendar lo que nunca debió suceder.

.

.

\- Esa película estuvo buenísima. – Eren no terminaba de limpiarse las lágrimas que le salían por causa de la risa. Levi, a su lado, le ayudaba con las llaves para abrir la puerta de la casa. Dentro se escuchaba el ladrar alegre de Setiembre, que impaciente por su llegada no hacía más que lloriquear por ver nuevamente a sus amos.

\- De hecho, no estuvo mal. – Levi observó cómo Eren terminaba de extinguir su risa para fijar sus ojos, luminosos y verdísimos -de un verde precioso y único- en él. – No estuvo nada mal.

La idea de una noche de película en el cine fue de Eren. Estrenaban una nueva con el actor favorito del Ackerman, y Jaeger añoraba el olor abundante a pop corn recién hecho, con harta mantequilla derretida. Levi tardó un poco en aceptar: la idea de pasar su día libre en contacto con otros mocosos ruidoso y latosos no le hacía tanta gracia. Pero recordó que hacía tiempo que no veía una película de buen gusto, de las pocas que quedaban. Así que, finalmente, se fue a vestir algo más cómodo y con Eren partieron rumbo al cine más cercano.

La película duró casi dos horas. A Levi le sorprendió lo fácil que era reírse y sentirse bien estando al lado de quien alguna vez juró alejarse. Había olvidado tantas cosas… Y esa noche, los dos observándose, después de tanto tiempo, comprendieron que algunas cosas seguirían ahí, por siempre, aun si las cosas cambiaban. Y Levi se hubiese acercado más a ese rostro que vio madurar con el paso de los años, y se hubiese animado a probar de esos labios nuevamente, aun si luego terminaba arrepintiéndose. Y…

\- Es mejor entrar. La noche está enfriando. – Y Eren cortó el momento, porque así lo consideró más sano.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que dije que subiría el viernes, pero hoy no estuve tan atareada como otros días y me di un respiro para releer este cap y corregirlo. Agradecerles de corazón a las personitas que me escribieron! No creo que pueda subirlo todo de sopetón, porque la finalidad es subirlo aquí con mucho menos errores, así que releo los caps y corrijo alguna que otra palabra que estuvo mal escrita :v! Y para quienes quieren leerlo todo ya, pueden encontrarme como _(arroba)_ **Lawlie93** (sale una chica con una cara medio de loca, no se asusten, soy yo :v) o... poner en el buscador: **Despertar Riren SnK** (que es el nombre exacto con el cual está publicado). No pongo la dirección web porque mi inter está hasta las justa y Wattpad no me quiere terminar de cargar :'v . No es necesario terminar de leerlo ahí, porque sé que hay personas que no les gusta la plataforma en Wattpad. Igual estaré publicando los caps aquí de forma diaria o interdiaria.

Gracias otra vez por comentar, y gracias a esa personita que terminó de leerlo por allá y se molestó en dejarme un comentario aquí. Nos leemos mañana! Espero subirlo temprano! Cualquier comentario, duda será bien recibido. Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8

.

 **Capítulo VIII**

.

.

.

 _"(…) Porque he descubierto algo asombroso:  
que hay personas que no son simplemente personas,  
sino que son un lugar, todo un mundo.  
A veces encuentras a alguien  
donde podrías pasar el resto de tus días."  
\- Caitlin Moran, "Cómo se hace una chica"_

.

.

 _Levi no era, lo que se dice en el estricto sentido de la palabra, una persona romántica. Aun y cuando empezó a tener sus primeras citas formales -y en las venideras también- no pudo desempeñar algún gesto que evidenciara algún signo vital de su lado romántico. Lo que sí era –y Eren y otros tantos podían dar fe de ello- una persona de paciencia reducida, como su altura. En consecuencia, no era demasiado complicado hallar un punto divergente en el cual las opiniones generaran motivo de disputa. Y así como dice el refrán: si la vida te da limones, haz limonada; Levi supo aprovechar sus limones amargos para fabricar la más dulce de las limonadas en su vida._

 _Fue en una noche hace aproximadamente siete años atrás. Era jueves, el día más atareado en la agenda de Eren, y Levi aprovechó para citarlo a una hora un tanto desventajosa a la feria local que inauguró hacía poco sus servicios. Jaeger llevaba buen tiempo tratando de convencer a su novio de ir al parque temático; desde siempre adoraba las ferias y la diversidad de colores y sensaciones que con ella arrastraba. El francés se negó una y otra vez, haciendo evidente su disgusto ante la mera idea de pasar su tiempo en convivencia con otros mocosos exaltados que solo querían pasar el rato en los monstruosos juegos mecánicos. Por ello fue sorpresa para el alemán que su amargado novio lo invitara a pasar parte de la noche en el dichoso parque de atracciones; mas no fue sorpresa para su novio el que el alemán llegara con veinte minutos de retraso al lugar pactado. Eren tuvo que aguantar el evidente mal genio que Ackerman se cargaba por cuarenta minutos, y de esa forma se le hacía difícil disfrutar de las atracciones mecánicas del parque._

 _El alemán iba rumiando el mal humor que se concentraba en alguna zona de su pecho. Buscaba recordar las razones por la cuales amaba al francés y evitar así una disputa. Al llegar a la ruleta rusa, ambos se encontraban ya medio distanciados. La tensión era evidente en sus gestos y el hombre que recibía los tickets tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de preguntar si todo andaba bien. Subieron después de realizar la más exhaustiva de las colas_

 _Tomaron asiento uno frente del otro y evitaron mirarse mientras el juego andaba en funcionamiento. Y todo iba marchando naturalmente hasta que el juego dejó de funcionar y la musiquita ferial se detuvo, sumiendo la feria en un incómodo y desorientador silencio._

\- _¿Qué rayos? – El desconcierto en Eren no se hizo esperar, buscó con la mirada algo abajo en la feria que le diera la razón por la cual todo se detuvo tan abruptamente. Y Levi vio en su cara que estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda; así que decidió que era suficiente de tanta actuación y decir, por fin, lo que tantas veces ensayó frente al espejo._

\- _Eren, sé que no soy de carácter fácil y sé que, a veces, tendremos días como estos, en los que los dos nos veremos tentados a arrojar al otro por la ventana. – Tomó aire. Eren había dejado de asomarse por la ventanilla del pequeño compartimiento para fijar sus brillantes ojos aguamarina en él. Eso solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso. – Pero, también sé, que no hay otra persona más en el mundo con la cual desee compartir los buenos y malos momentos… Así que, por favor, sé mío por siempre._

 _Y en medio del caos de la feria, medio incómodo por el tambaleo de cabina y bajo el escrutinio asombrado del menor, Levi Ackerman plantó una de sus rodillas en el piso metálico y le mostró el anillo de compromiso de oro blanco._

\- _¿Aceptarías ser mi compañero?_

\- _… - Todos los allegados (y los no tan allegados) del alemán sabían que Eren Jaeger era fácil de hacer llorar. El muchachito parecía vivir en uno con sus emociones y no podía evitar que estas salieran en forma de cálido líquido desbordando por sus ojos. Por eso Levi no se preocupó cuando el menor comenzó un llanto torpe y entrecortado, después de todo, se había enamorado de ese mocoso llorón y, con lágrimas y todo, amaba a ese alemán de sonrisa fácil. – Por supuesto que sí, Levi._

 _El menor se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando que la cabina se meciera más por el movimiento. Sabían que otros ojos curiosos observarían el tambalear del compartimiento y que, seguramente, pensaban que estaban follando o algo así. Pero no les importó, ese momento, tambaleante y caótico, era solo suyo. Y Levi Ackerman se juró el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra._

.

.

Levi Ackerman despertó aquella mañana con una gran migraña. El dolor que lo aquejaba no parecía querer menguar a pesar de los potentes analgésicos que tomaba. Usualmente le echaría la culpa al estrés del trabajo; después de todo, la carga sobre sus hombros no era para nada insignificante. Pero esta vez sopesaba que otras podían ser las causas.

Desde la noche en que Eren y él compartieran una salida juntos, disfrutando de una buena película como antaño, el francés no podía dejar ir la sensación de confort que invadió su cuerpo. Luego, por supuesto, llegó la confusión y la sensación de vacío.

Algo faltaba.

El despertador a su lado no tardó en sonar. Había despertado con media hora de anticipación debido al dolor, sin extrañarse de encontrarse solo en la cama matrimonial: Eren siempre se despertaba antes para preparar el desayuno y terminar algunos quehaceres correspondientes a la universidad. Levi expandió su cuerpo sobre el lecho y perdió su vista en el techo por los siguientes minutos. Buscaba entre las esquinas del cuarto que compartía con su esposo las preguntas que lo llevaran a responder qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con él.

¿A dónde se había ido toda esa mierda sobre dejar ir a Eren? ¿Quién le había cambiado el chip tan de repente? ¿Qué es lo que quería realmente? Esas y otras cuestiones más abundaban su cabeza ajetreada.

Resignándose y haciendo a un lado las sábanas que lo cubrían, resolvió por darse la ducha matutina de todos los días y empezar, de una vez por todas, su día.

.

.

Muy raras veces Eren conseguía un descanso a media tarde entre semana. Y eran aún menos usuales las tardes que podía compartir con Mikasa. Ambos llevaban una vida agitada, predominada por un "corre-corre" de aquí para allá. No obstante, a pesar del escaso tiempo libre ambos amigos siempre encontraban la forma de salvaguardar la amistad.

\- ¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer para estas vacaciones? – Preguntó Mikasa mientras ojeaba las prendas de un perchero en la tienda de segunda mano a la que habían ingresado.

\- La verdad es que me hubiese gustado poder viajar a Francia. – Al oír la respuesta del alemán, la asiática dejó de revisarle las costuras a la blusa de estampado abruptamente. De repente los estampados de sandía ya no le parecían tan atractivos.

\- No será por el enano… - A ella le hubiese gustado sonar más afirmativa; como si de esa forma el tono de su voz pudiese cambiar el rumbo de los hechos.

\- A Levi no le gusta Francia. – Eren le mostró de forma distraída una bufanda de lana color carmín. Divagó un poco más en sus pensamientos antes de proseguir. – Pero siempre quise llenar por mí mismo las imágenes que tengo de los relatos de Levi: ponerle cara al lugar, ya sabes.

\- No, no sé. – El tono que empleó la joven sonó más mordaz de lo que realmente quería. – No sé por qué te empecinas en querer saber y conocer más de ese tipo. Esto no es sano, Eren.

Jaeger no respondió inmediatamente. En realidad, lo que menos quería hacer era responder, porque sabía que, sea lo que sea que dijese, Mikasa no lo entendería. Sabía muy bien que ella se preocupaba por él. Y estaba seguro que, si fuera ella la que estuviese en sus zapatos, él también se terminaría preocupando por ella. Eran amigos, casi hermanos: se protegían entre ellos. Pero, de igual forma, sabía que había cosas que solo se aprenden viviéndolas. La experiencia en boca ajena no es tan enriquecedora como la propia.

\- Mikasa, no nos vamos a pelear por esto, por favor. Sabes que te quiero y te aprecio, por eso no quiero que esto sea más motivo de disputas entre nosotros. Si algún día te ocurriese algo similar a ti, quiero que sepas que yo te cuidaré, así como tú cuidaste de mí. – Mikasa pareció aminorar su cólera al escuchar la tranquila voz de Eren. Comenzaba a comprender que habían luchas que uno tenía que llevar solo.

.

.

\- Así que… ¿lo que te preocupa es que los nuevos desinfectantes para lozas no estén disponibles en presentaciones de a litro o Eren? – La peculiar voz de Hanji lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Levi llevaba más de veinte minutos sentado en su escritorio en la misma posición. No era de las personas que gustaba de ir a restaurantes y pasar la hora, él bien prefería comer tranquilamente en su oficina lo que sea que Eren le hubiese preparado… Excepto los pimientos, nadie en su sano juicio comería a gusto esos horrorosos vegetales.

Con un gesto de fastidio eterno dirigió su vista a la mujer de cabellos castaños. Hanji Zoe sonrió ampliamente ante la implícita invitación y tomó asiento frente a él.

\- Tengo que preguntártelo… - Levi la observó curioso, muy raras veces Zoe se tomaba la molestia de anticipar sus molestos disparates. - ¿Eres en verdad tan lento?

Hanji esquivó con éxito la engrampadora que iba dirigido directamente hacia su cabeza. Años trabajando con Levi le habían dado las habilidades ninjas necesarias para sobrevivir en una misma sala por más de dos horas. Por su parte, Levi cogió su almuerzo y comenzó a calentarlo en el pequeño horno microondas que tenía en su oficina. El día de hoy tocaba curry picante.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, lunática. Pero te advierto que, si hoy tienes especial interés en tocarme las pelotas, te recomiendo que te lo pienses un par de veces más, porque hoy no tengo más paciencia. – La mujer terminó riendo audiblemente, como si el mejor chiste del día se lo hubiesen contado a ella.

\- Enanín, tú no tienes paciencia. – Lo canturreó sin aminorarse por la evidente mirada llena de fastidio que le mandó su pequeño amigo francés. – Pero hablo en serio, el tiempo se te está acabando.

\- ¿Cuál tiempo?

\- Necesitas aclararte de una vez y tomar medidas. – Hanji ignoró la mirada de incomprensión de Ackerman. - ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Y Levi no sabría decir si fue los residuos de la migraña, o si fue el aroma del curry que comenzaba a expandirse por toda la habitación, o si fue el tono suave e inusual que empleó Hanji, pero algo dentro de él se retorció. Algo que nacía en algún lado de su estómago y que subía con rapidez por su garganta, algo que lo tensaba de pies a cabeza y que sabía tenía que dejar ir. Y respondió.

\- Al dolor.

.

.

Eren tenía un diario. Era aspirante a escritor, de alguna forma resultaba comprensible que escribiera solo para sí.

En él relataba los momentos más especiales de su vida. La vez en que descubrió que había nacido para dedicar cuerpo y alma a la literatura, la vez en que conoció a sus dos mejores amigos, la vez en que conoció a Levi, la vez en que tuvieron su primera cita formal, la vez en que se hicieron novios, la vez en que tuvo su primera vez, y otras tantas veces que quedaron resguardadas en las páginas de su libreta, siendo retratadas en tinta negra e inmortalizadas en alguna parte de su alma.

Eren no esperaba compartirlo con nadie. Era algo muy íntimo suyo y dudaba ciertamente que a alguien le sirviera como le sirve a él. Pero meses atrás, cuando comenzó a percibir los cambios en su matrimonio, tomó una decisión.

En la primera página, que siempre había permanecido en blanco, escribió una dedicatoria.

Ahora ya no solo escribía para él, sino para alguien más; y eso lo hizo sentirse enormemente feliz, porque ligaba su vida a la de alguien de una forma que ni el matrimonio podía. Entonces, escribió con más ahínco. Ya no solo relataba momentos felices y especiales, comenzó a describir sus propios temores y sus pesadillas, comenzó a ahondar en un aspecto de él que había dejado descuidado. Y terminó comprendiendo parcialmente que algo se avecinaba. Su madre siempre decía que tenía una sensibilidad especial. Debía decirlo: era su madre, después de todo. Y, para ser justos, él también lo pensaba así.

En algún momento, las páginas en su diario comenzaron a terminar con agradecimientos. Dentro de todo, se consideraba una persona dichosa y no podía evitar sentirse agradecido. No era bueno afrontando cambios, pero, en realidad, ¿quién lo era?

.

.

Era más de media noche. Eren dormitaba tranquilo a su lado, dándole la espalda. Él, por su parte, se perdía en la acompasada respiración y en el rítmico movimiento de su espalda. La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor por encima del cielo y alumbraba de forma mágica la habitación.

Levi sufría de insomnio. Esa no era noticia nueva. Pero, aun así, debía admitir que en ninguna noche de desvelo forzoso había sentido la ansiedad que sentía en aquel momento. Estaba inquieto, enormemente inquieto. Las manos le picaban y cambiaba de posición cada dos por tres. Estaba seguro que, si no se calmaba pronto, terminaría despertando a Eren. Y eso era lo último que quería hacer.

La conversación que luego tuvo con Hanji había removido los engranajes dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que ideas que antes se encontraban empolvadas volvieran a ver la luz. Tal vez aún no era demasiado tarde. Tal vez aún podía tener una oportunidad. Las personas se equivocaban, ¿cierto? Él se equivocó. Y ya no quiere seguir cometiendo el mismo error.

Delineo con su mirada la figura de su esposo: la suave curva de la cintura y los cabellos desordenados que se disparaban por todas partes. En algún momento Eren se movió para darle frente aún en sueños. La forma precisa de sus cejas y las pestañas largas y tupidas, el anguloso acabado en sus mejillas y la graciosa naricilla. Todo en él era perfecto, y se había olvidado porque era tan perfecto… porque era tan perfecto para él.

\- Aún no es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? – Y su susurro se perdió en la noche, entre las esquinas de la habitación, en los recovecos de su inconsciencia.

.

.

\- Me iré a Francia de vacaciones.

Eren depositó el café humeante frente a sus narices sin inmutarse siquiera por la noticia que le daba. Faltaban apenas menos de una semana para que Jaeger recibiera sus merecidas vacaciones, tanto en el trabajo como en la universidad, y quedaban solo dos días para culminar los dos meses de convivencia obligatoria. Después de eso, los papeles serían firmados y su vida juntos terminaría por separarse.

\- No sabía que querías visitar Francia. – A Levi no le hizo mucha gracia la idea de Eren paseando solo por las calles de París, visitando cafeterías y buscando intérpretes. Al alemán no se le daba muy bien el francés, que digamos.

\- Sí, es algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho. – Algo en su tono de voz lo notó melancólico. Y una creciente culpabilidad comenzó a ahogarlo.

No prestaba mucha atención a los deseos de Eren. Antes puede que sí, pero ya hace algunos años habían dejado de idear experiencias juntos. Si se hubiese percatado antes quizás…

\- ¿Irás solo? – No quiso sonar muy interesado, pero no pudo evitar asomar su mirada mientras bebía de la taza de café.

\- Sí. – Su respuesta sonó distraída, pero sincera. Eso calmó apenas el retorcijón en su estómago. El tiempo se agotaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento no subir ni sábado ni ayer. Salí y cuando llegaba a casa estaba ya muy cansada como para prender la computadora. Solo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo. Trataré de subirles el penúltimo hoy, como compensación. Gracias por leer!


	10. Capítulo 9

Advertencia: Lemon

* * *

.

 **Capítulo IX**

.

.

.

 _No terminaba de entender  
cuántas veces apreció al amor circunscrito  
al vago reflejo que los amantes precoces defendían.  
¡Vaya a verse semejante locura!_

.

.

Hay cosas que son simplemente inevitables. Aun si mirase con fijeza el reloj, el segundero no dejaría de emitir el famoso "tic-tac". Eso lo sabía perfectamente Levi y, más ahora, que su tiempo se había agotado.

Levi Ackerman estaba sentado en medio del sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. En su cabeza se construían y se desvanecían cientos de pensamientos a una velocidad impresionante. Casi no podía dar tregua a todo lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. A su frente, justo en medio de la mesilla de centro, se encontraban los papeles del divorcio con la firma de Eren Jaeger. Solo faltaba la suya.

Setiembre recostó el hocico en su muslo para llamar su atención. En los ojos del canino se veía la confusión y un aire melancólico. Ese perro siempre había sido muy intuitivo, y el francés sospechaba que presentía que el amo que siempre le daba de comer y lo mimaba como a un hijo ya no aparecería por aquellos lares. Sí, Eren Jaeger le dejó la casa, a pesar de lo estipulado en el contrato. Él prefirió largarse un día antes de que venciera la fecha, dejando su firma y huella dactilar en los espacios en blanco. Levi no entendió por qué no esperó a que se cumpliera la fecha, si él había sido específico al mencionar los dos meses.

Apretó sus lacios cabellos entre sus dedos, el dolor de cabeza no lo abandonaba y solo quería tomar una pastilla e irse a dormir. Pero estaba seguro que eso no era lo que debía hacer. No, aún debía mover su última pieza.

.

.

 _Eren Jaeger era un romántico empedernido. Respetaba el amor en todas sus expresiones y costumbres. Pero hubo algo a lo que simplemente no pudo seguir: la castidad antes del matrimonio. No con Levi al alcance de su mano, no cuando sus ojos color ébano lo animaban a despojarse de cada una de sus prendas._

 _Sucedió en una de sus citas formales, un viernes por la noche. Iban a ir al cine a ver una película en cartelera. Eren había pedido permiso en casa para regresar pasada la media noche, debido al horario de la película. Estaba confiado en que ese día iba a ser tal cual otro junto a Levi: asombroso. Tenía dieciséis y estaba muy enamorado del francés. No podía decir que las hormonas no le jugaron sucio, después de todo era un adolescente descubriendo su sexualidad. Pero Levi era muy estricto con el tema de la edad y no permitía que sus acercamientos rebasaran del suave beso en los labios que le daba cada vez que creía conveniente. Sin embargo, algo inusual ocurrió aquella noche._

 _El coche de Levi estaba en mantenimiento, fue por eso que tuvo que recogerlo a pie. Necesitaba pensar en algunos asuntos de la empresa y una buena caminata lo ayudaría a despejar sus ideas. Al llegar al hogar del castaño, se dio cuenta que el cielo comenzaba a lanzar los presagios de una lluvia abundante. Pero no hizo caso, no quería echar a perder una cita con Eren por algo tan insulso como el clima. A fin de cuentas, solo lo podía ver una vez por semana._

 _Jaeger salió sonriente a recibirlo y fueron caminando hasta un paradero para solicitar un taxi. No llevaba mucho encima, más que una playera delgada color blanco y con un estampado curioso que no se molestó en descifrar. Iban conversando de todo y de nada cuando el cielo se dejó caer. La lluvia vino de a gotas hasta que finalmente se convirtió en el aguacero que los hizo correr hasta el paradero. Estaban completamente empapados. Levi iba a preguntarle a su mocoso si deseaba volver a casa, pero entonces lo vio. Lo vio como siempre se cuidó de no verlo: como a un hombre. Un hombre terriblemente atractivo. Un hombre de tan solo dieciséis años. Un menor de edad._

 _Quiso desviar la mirada y tragarse las ganas. Pero Eren no dejaba de verlo con esos ojos de cervatillo, brillantes y acuosos. Y se perdió. Se perdió en las gotas que resbalaban por su rostro, delineando sus suaves formas; se perdió en esa ropa húmeda que se apegaba y se transparentaba, dejándole ver los pezones erectos por el frío que se irguieron de forma provocativa; se perdió en las suaves formas de su cuerpo delgado que temblaba y que buscaba un poco de calor, de su calor; y, finalmente, se perdió en el gesto anhelante de Eren, en sus labios de cerezo que susurraban de forma peligrosa su nombre._

\- _Levi… - Eren nunca empleaba esa voz para llamarlo y menos cuando su rostro se encontraba tan sonrojado. Sí, él también lo podía sentir._

 _Tomaron un taxi y fueron hasta el departamento del mayor. Eren solo había ido una vez y solo fue para prepararle una sopa de pollo a Levi un día que andaba resfriado. Pero esta vez todo le pareció distinto, hasta el tono de las paredes y la distancia de la puerta hasta su cuarto._

 _El alemán adolescente fue lanzado hacia la cama sin mucha ceremonia. Sus ropas habían ido cayendo conforme las retiraban durante el camino a la cama. Se encontraba desnudo tal cual había llegado al mundo. Y observaba a Levi expectante, ansioso. En su mirar Levi percibió las ansias y el hambre sexual que solo los adolescentes pueden sentir, sin escrúpulos y con pudor. Avergonzados de no saber qué hacer, temerosos de hacer un movimiento en falso. Por suerte, Levi había dejado esa etapa hacía mucho. No obstante, un pequeño retortijón de culpabilidad lo invadió al recordar que Eren aún era un menor de edad._

\- _Levi, ven. – El alemán lo llamó con su típico acento, pronunciando de forma natural su nombre. Estaba semi recostado sobre la cama, los antebrazos sostenían su peso y las piernas flexionadas y separadas le invitaban a probar de ese fruto prohibido._

\- _Luego no quiero que te arrepientas. – Ackerman hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echársele encima. Llevaba buen tiempo que no se satisfacía más que con su mano y esa noche, bajo la tenue luz de la lamparilla de su habitación, se le apetecía enterrarse en su joven cuerpo._

\- _No lo haré. Ahora ven._

\- _Mocoso impertinente. Te haré retractarte._

 _Levi terminó de deshacerse de su ropa interior –que fue lo único que había conservado en pleno despojamiento de ropas- y se abalanzó sobre Eren para besarlo con ansias. Los besos fueron apasionados, hambrientos. El menor tembló al sentir su cuerpo frío, húmedo y fuerte entre sus piernas, haciéndose espacio y proclamando territorio. Comenzó a soltar suaves quejidos cuando el mayor navegó por su cuello, dejando marquitas que con los días se desvanecerían. Todo en Eren era gelatina. Se aferró a los brazos del francés y naufragó en su varonil aroma. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo._

 _A Ackerman le pareció la gloria. La suave y morena piel de Jaeger sucumbía ante sus toques, respondiendo satisfactoriamente a todos los estímulos que entregaba a su cuerpo. Descendió por su pecho, entreteniéndose buen rato en los pezones del menor. Esos imprudentes botones de carne habían osado provocarle. Los marcaría como suyos para que quedaran advertidos que solo bajo su tacto podían pararse._

\- _Levi… no… - Eren quería decir "Levi, no pares", pero Ackerman se lo tomó como una señal de retroceso._

 _"Muy tarde, Eren", pensó. Le dio la vuelta con una facilidad alarmante, obligando al menor a hincar las rodillas en el colchón mientras el francés se inclinaba sobre su espalda. Mordisqueó con gula el hombro de su mocoso, disfrutando de los jadeos que abandonaban los labios de cerezo del alemán. Era suyo, ahora y siempre. Perdió sus manos en el vientre bajo, haciéndose de la erección del menor y comenzó a bombearlo de forma tortuosa._

\- _Necesito hacerte mío, Eren. – Jaeger solo jadeó en forma de respuesta. Se sentía húmedo y enfebrecido. Era una masa que solo temblaba bajo el toque del francés._

\- _Levi… yo… - Y sin demorar más se vino entre las manos del mayor, manchando las sábanas bajo él. – Lo lamento… yo_

 _Lejos de molestarse, el mayor se encendió más. El líquido caliente y espeso de la esperma de Eren se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando el sabor de su mocoso. Jaeger enrojeció más ante esto, no esperaba que el francés hiciera algo similar. Ackerman dejó de degustar el sabor natural del alemán y dirigió sus dedos –aún húmedos del esperma y su saliva- a la entrada rosácea del menor._

\- _Date la vuelta, Eren y mírame mientras te preparo. – Jaeger se recostó sobre su espalda con dificultad. Los dedos dentro de él lo hacían sentir incómodo, pero buscó relajarse al recordar que era Levi quien lo estaba estrenando en ese campo de la vida._

 _Quiso pedirle que fuera suave, pero el índice intruso tocó su próstata. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y apresó el dígito con fuerza. La mente se le puso en blanco y juró que alcanzaba un nivel más en el cielo. Levi lo sintió apresarlo y sonrió con satisfacción._

\- _¿Sientes eso, Eren? Solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así. – E introdujo el dedo corazón para seguir preparando a su mocoso._

 _Jaeger había dejado de articular palabras precisas. Ahora solo usaba la boca para jadear y comunicaba mediante los ojos todas sensaciones y emociones que lo embargaban. Levi adoraba sus ojos, eran tan expresivos y limpios que se sintió afortunado tenerlos ahora para sí._

\- _Llegó el momento, Eren._

 _Y Levi abandonó el estrecho ano para luego abordarlo con algo más voluminoso. Posicionó la punta de su miembro en el anillo muscular, sintiéndolo vibrar bajo su toque húmedo. Y deslizó su hombría con una paciencia que no sentía, a ritmo lento pero seguro. Debajo suyo Eren apresaba las sábanas entre sus dedos mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban por el dolor de sentirse penetrado. Levi era grande y su estrecho canal hacía grandes esfuerzos por darle cabida. Cuando todo el falo estuvo dentro, y Eren hubo sentido la pelvis del mayor chocar con su trasero, el movimiento rítmico de las embestidas no se hizo esperar. Iba despacio, aunque se moría por empotrar al menor contra el colchón._

 _Pronto Jaeger se acostumbró a medias al tamaño del mayor y haciendo un simple movimiento de caderas animó al francés a ir más rápido. Levi sonrió con sorna por el atrevimiento de su mocoso, ya le enseñaría él lo rápido que puede ir._

 _El miembro de Eren Jaeger recobró la vida cuando su próstata fue atacada nuevamente. Sus jadeos dejaron de ser jadeos y se volvieron gritos breves que solo alimentaban el ego del francés. Levi vio la lengua rosada del menor asomarse y humedecer sus labios, y juró que la próxima vez lo animaría a hacerle un oral. Quería ver esa boquita de cerezo engullir su miembro por completo._

 _El alemán comenzó a ejercer mayor presión sobre su miembro y Levi supo que pronto llegaría nuevamente. Aprovechó para acelerar las embestidas y se perdió en la imagen de Eren temblando bajo su toque, sonrojado y dispuesto para ser solo suyo. No faltó mucho para que sintiera la punta sensible y estallara dentro de su cálido interior. Eren, a su vez, volvió a correrse, dejando los rastros de su semilla sobre su abdomen._

\- _Te amo, Levi. – Su voz sonó ronca por los gritos y la humedad que había penetrado en su cuerpo, seguramente cogería un resfrío, pero poco le importaba ahora._

\- _Te amo, Eren._

 _Y se perdieron en los ojos del contrario antes de animarse a tomar una ducha. Noches más intensas vendrían después._

 _._

 _._

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de su ensoñación. Había vuelto a recordar en sueños su primera vez junto a Eren. Pero el despertar solo le dejó un mal sabor de boca al recordar que el castaño no se hallaba más junto a él. Hacía tanto que no hacía el amor con Eren. Lo extrañaba.

Eran pasada las cuatro de la madrugada y la llamada entrante le pertenecía a Hanji. Contestó con la voz pastosa, sin muchos ánimos de escuchar a su amiga.

\- Más te vale que sea urgente, cuatro ojos de mierda.

\- Lo es. El tren de Eren sale a las cinco y media… Mikasa me llamó, dijo que talvez estabas interesado en saberlo.

El sueño se evaporó por completo de su sistema. Un frío indescriptible recorrió su columna vertebral, obligando a sus músculos tensos a moverse. Salió de la cama sin tener muy en claro qué hacer, cogió las primeras ropas que halló sin fijarse si combinaban o no. Setiembre, al oír el alboroto que armaba su dueño mientras terminaba de coger lo que necesitaba, comenzó a ladrar. Levi no le dio mucha importancia, algo en su corazón se apretujaba. Tenía una línea de tiempo y estaba viendo asomarse el final, como un abismo que se acercaba inclemente y que te invitaba a saltar o quedarte. Y Levi saltó, porque no se imaginaba una vida sin Eren.

Condujo con prisas, bordeando el límite de velocidad y agradeciendo a Dios en lo alto del cielo que ningún policía fue testigo de su imprudente carrera a la Estación Central. Los papeles del divorcio yacían en un folder ocupando el asiento del copiloto. Con suerte, Levi conseguiría que fuese Eren quien ocupase aquel asiento de vuelta a casa. Ackerman apretó el timón entre sus manos para buscar calmarse. Las luces de los faroles aún prendidos viajaban a velocidad conforme se acercaba a su destino.

No entendía bien esa angustiante sensación de estar a punto de perderlo todo, pero sabía que necesitaba llegar antes que el tren partiera con Eren dentro. Aún podía hacer algo, ¿cierto?

.

.

Entre un pequeño grupo de personas que precisaban el primer viaje en tren del día, una cabellera castaña se asomaba. Eren, envuelto en un abrigo grueso, ojeaba distraídamente un panfleto que promocionaba los lugares más visitados en Francia. La bufanda rojo escarlata de lana cubría la mitad de su rostro, amortiguando el frío en esa zona de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eren!

Jaeger observó asombrado de ver a un Levi vestido con pantalones deportivos y una camisa a rayas con solo una chaqueta encima acercarse presuroso hacia él. En sus manos cargaba un folder un poco maltratado por las prisas y en su mirada observaba la desesperación.

\- Eren, por favor, no te vayas. – Su voz sonó diferente a su usual impasible tono. Le costaba recobrar la respiración a un ritmo normal por la carrera y el frío.

\- Levi… - El de cabellos castaños lo observó sin saber bien qué decir. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios. – Lamento haberte hecho correr.

\- No importa. Necesito que regreses conmigo a casa. No pienso firmar nada. Fui un estúpido, lo sé. Lo siento, lo siento demasiado. Discúlpame, por favor. Perdóname.

Levi Ackerman cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas salieron fluidas por su rostro, corriendo como agua salada por el caudal que llevaba a un destino desconocido. El francés solo sabía que algo dentro de él se liberó, le pareció que el corazón cogió otro ritmo al latir y que otros engranajes se movieron para interconectar ideas con sentimientos. Alzó la vista al sentir que un par de manos enguantadas buscaban alzarlo. La calidez de esas manos le hizo comprender el frío que realmente hacía y que su cuerpo se negaba a sentir por el miedo.

\- Levi, todo está bien. Te perdono, todos nos equivocamos, ¿no? – La voz de Eren sonó suave y amortiguada por la bufanda; Levi podía adivinar la sonrisa sincera que se escondía bajo ella.

\- Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo? – Levi se incorporó sobre sus pies con ayuda de Eren. A su alrededor las personas observaban curiosas la escena que se desarrollaba a tan altas horas de la mañana.

\- No puedo, Levi. Lo lamento. – A Ackerman casi se le cae el alma al escuchar la negativa del menor. En su rostro se evidenciaba transparentemente la pena. – Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar.

\- ¡Entonces, ¿por qué carajos pediste los dos meses de convivencia forzosa si no ibas a regresar conmigo?! – La frustración salió a flote, eso y el dolor. Pero ya no lloraba, ahora estaba furioso y buscaba respuestas. A su frente, Eren solo lo observaba con la pena retratada en sus ojos. Con sus manos enguantadas bajó un poco la bufanda, descubriendo su boca.

\- No eran para mí, sino para ti, Levi. – El francés lo vio sin comprender lo que salía de los labios del alemán. – Era la única forma que encontré para que entendieras: uno termina aprendiendo a perdonar y perdonarse. No vale la pena vivir con tanto odio. Yo, por mi parte, escogí ser libre. – Levi comenzó a negar con la cabeza, en un movimiento frenético de cabeza.

\- Pero tú querías que volviera. – Su voz sonó rota, alterada por el estrés de percibir todas las emociones en tiempo real.

\- Sí, quería que volvieras a casa. Y estás a punto de hacerlo. Ya es hora. – Eren se deshizo de uno de sus guantes, y con la diestra desnuda acarició la fría mejilla de Levi. – No quiero sonar egoísta, pero voy a extrañarte demasiado.

Ackerman se apartó como si el tacto del menor le quemara la piel. Con sus ojos buscó alrededor y vio las maletas de Jaeger. No parecía solo irse de vacaciones.

\- Explícate. – Su voz sonó más calmada. Solo quería terminar de comprender todo lo que sucedía. Cuando conoció a Eren sabía que no era como el resto de los chiquillos, siempre cargaba en él cierta aura más ligera al resto.

\- Necesitabas un guía y yo vine por ti. Aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender. Tu pasado no debe definirte, no tengas miedo. Eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida, pero ya es hora de dejarte ir.

\- Pero puedes quedarte conmigo, con Setiembre. Él también te echará de menos. No nos puedes hacer esto. – El dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza comenzaba a zumbar.

\- Los cuidaré bien, siempre lo hago. Pero mientras, tendrás que encargarte tú. Confío en ti, sé que lo harás bien. – Eren se acercó lentamente hacia Levi, bajó su rostro a su altura, como siempre lo hizo en toda su relación de pareja. Y dejó un beso frío y casto sobre los labios del mayor. – Adiós. Despierta, por favor.

Y todo se volvió de un blanco cegador.

.

.

.

* * *

Y lo hice. Ya estamos a finales de la historia. Admito que releerla me da un poco de pereza, pero creo que voy a terminar de subirla hoy. Tengo que terminar de escribir otros proyectos que he dejado algo descuidados y... la semana se me viene ajetreada. Así que espero les agrade.

Disculpen si notaron el lemon poco o nada romántico. No puedo escribirlos de otra forma, soy una pervertida en potencia :v.


	11. Capítulo último

.

 **Capitulo último: La noche de la desgracia**

.

.

.

 _"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo,  
dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."_

\- _Alphonse de Lamartine_

.

.

 _... Y fueron sus sueños, quienes se escurrieron sin avisar dónde, los que lentamente lo llevaban de vuelta al frío despertar._

 _._

 _(…)_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _La voz se le escapó rota y perdida, apagada y muerta. Pero Levi no respondió ni a su pregunta ni a su mirada lastimera; no, él siguió con su función de conducir hasta el hogar que por ahora compartían. El sollozo volvió a inundar el automóvil y las palabras inentendibles del menor seguían retumbándole la paciencia y haciendo un hueco que no supo identificar en alguna zona de su pecho. No, culpa no era, porque no sintió ni cosquillas del sentimiento culposo aquella mañana en la que empotraba a Rebecca contra el asiento del copiloto en un estacionamiento desolado; o por lo menos eso aseguraba él. Seguro era la tonalidad aguda y miserable que le irritaban sus delicados oídos, o la forma poco precisa en la que el joven terminaba sus oraciones. Frunció con mayor ahínco sus cejas, aprisionando entre sus manos el timón con más fuerza de la necesaria; estaba seguro que si Eren no se callaba en ese preciso instante, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo de la forma que bien él sabía hacerlo._

 _\- ¡Puedes cerrar la puta bo-!_

 _\- ¡Cuidado!_

 _Y el menor lo devolvió a la realidad, fueron cuestión de segundos y todo_ hubiese _ocurrido a tiempo_. No _pisó el freno y el chirrido de las llantas no se hizo esperar; medio segundo después un camión de tamaño colosal pasó a gran velocidad justo_ sobre _ellos. Un transeúnte que andaba más metido en sus pensamientos que atento a su alrededor, pudo presenciar como el enorme vehículo de carga que pasaba a gran velocidad en el siguiente cruce -a pesar que la luz del semáforo indicaba lo contrario- arrasaba sin piedad con el coche que llevaba al matrimonio Ackerman. Pero fue Jaeger quien lo obligó a aferrarse a la vida, incluso después de muerto. Y la calma le duró poco a Levi al regresar los pies sobre la tierra._

.

.

\- Levi, despierta, por favor.

Y sucedió lo impensable: despertó. Y todo se tiñó de un blanco cegador, de una luz hartamente dolorosa. Oh, cuánto dolía estar vivo.

.

.

.

.

Sería la más grande falacia si Levi Ackerman dijera que recordaba todo perfectamente. Lo cierto era que no podía siquiera precisar quién era ni qué había sucedido.

 _Un accidente automovilístico._

Tres simples palabras que luego terminaron por alterar todo en él. ¿Qué era verdad? ¿Qué fue un sueño?

A su lado Hanji Zoe sostenía su mano con firmeza. El semblante juguetón al que siempre se supo acostumbrado había desaparecido para dar lugar a una mueca tristona que venía con los vestigios que dejan los días y semanas al pasar de una pena que no se cura así sin más. Lágrimas escurrían frescas y húmedas por el rostro de la joven, quien aún conmocionada por verlo despierto no podía articular mayor palabra que los hipidos lastimeros.

Desorientado fijó su atención alrededor. Todo blanco y pulcro, tal cual se esperaría de una clínica o un hospital. Cuando se hubo percatado que no había más opción que preguntar, buscó dentro de sí la fuerza suficiente para soltar su cuestión, aún pese al inefable terror que precedía a un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Su voz sonó ronca y lejana, y por breves instantes no supo reconocerla como la propia.

\- Levi... yo

\- Dime qué mierdas pasó, Zoe.

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso... deberías procurar descansar...

El estimable hecho que Hanji Zoe empleara su nombre en lugar del cariñoso apelativo que hacía referencia a su estatura era lo suficientemente espeluznante como para crisparle los nervios. Fue por ello que no desistió de su tarea hasta que la mujer frente suyo se dignó a responder.

\- Levi, tuvieron un accidente, Eren y tú. Has estado en coma por casi tres meses... nadie sabía qué iba a suceder contigo... No dabas señales de querer despertar y los médicos no fueron capaces de precisarnos cuándo podrías despertar y...

Paró en seco la explicación de Zoe cuando se percató que las palabras que iba soltando no podían ser digeridas por completo. Solo un nombre se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Dónde está Eren?

\- Levi... no es el momento para-

\- ¡¿Dónde está Eren?!

\- Yo... lo siento mucho, Levi... En serio, lo siento muchísimo. Él no lo logró.

Y se rompió. No sabría decir si fue la mujer quien se rompió en un llanto de nunca acabar o si fue el sonido de su corazón que se saltó dos latidos y todo se vino a pique, dejando solo un inmenso vacío en su interior.

No hubo forma de precisar cuán perdido se encontraba en aquel mismo instante. Optimistamente comenzó a pensar que todo ello se trataba de una cruel pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría para ver la espalda de su esposo encogerse y expandirse al suave ritmo de la respiración de un durmiente, tan vivo y ajeno a aquel dolor que le quemaba sin piedad los pulmones.

 _¿Siempre había sido así de doloroso despertar?_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente en cuanto sintió el agua salada y cálida de sus lágrimas bañar sus mejillas, como si aquella sustancia lacrimal pudiese aliviar en algo la herida que llevaba dentro.

 _Fui tan estúpido. Increíblemente idiota. Deberían otorgarme el premio al animal del año y..._

\- _Ya no quiero pelear… Yo aún te amo… Por favor, vuelve a casa-_

\- _No se escoge a quien se ama, pero sí con quien se desea pasar el resto de tus días. Y yo escogí hacerlo contigo._

\- _Descuida, ahora no lo entiendes, pero lo harás pronto. Yo sé que sí._

\- _No quiero sonar egoísta, pero voy a extrañarte demasiado._

\- _Uno termina aprendiendo a perdonar y perdonarse. No vale la pena vivir con tanto odio. Yo, por mi parte, escogí ser libre._

\- _Eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida, pero ya es hora de dejarte ir._

\- _Confío en ti, sé que lo harás bien._

\- _Adiós. Despierta, por favor._

Y comprendió. De alguna extraña forma comprendió lo que Eren Jaeger se había empecinado en enseñarle aún después de la muerte.

Una sonrisa amarga abarcó todo su rostro y gritó. Gritó espantando a Zoe y a los médicos que aún pululaban alrededor suyo verificando que todo anduviera en orden. Gritó para sí y gritó para otros. Gritó como forma de escape. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, porque en alguna parte retorcida y vulnerable dentro suyo deseaba no haber despertado jamás del coma.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Levi. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien

La voz de Hanji fue lo único que creyó escuchar entre tanto barullo y griterío. Pero después se dio cuenta que era la voz de Eren que se proyectaba en algún lugar de su cerebro en busca de amortiguar el dolor.

 _\- Todo saldrá bien..._

.

.

Farlan Church observó el historial del paciente, verificando que el sr. Ackerman no fuese alérgico a algún medicamento. Con disimulo observó curioso el semblante perdido y distante del francés. Los medios habían dado qué hablar por buen tiempo. La trágica historia de un amor que fue bien reconocido por amigos y familiares se difundió como pólvora. Era una lástima tremenda que el joven esposo no lo lograra. Era tan joven…

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Una voz rota lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Soy el doctor Farlan Church. Yo me he encargado de su caso todo este tiempo, sr. Ackerman. Han sido unos meses difíciles para usted. Yo no creo en Dios, pero déjeme decirle que es casi un milagro que usted esté vivo y despierto hoy; tiene alguien que lo quiere demasiado en algún lado.

Levi lo observó distante, pero no respondió. Comprendió por qué le había cogido tanta tirria al nombre de Farlan Church. En el alguna parte de su subconsciente sabía que Farlan Church buscaba despertarlo, como cualquier buen médico; y eso significaba que lo separaría de Eren. Después de todo su odio hacia él no era tan irracional como pensó las horas después de despertar. Una sonrisa irónica abandonó su rostro, casi rota.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido, sr. Ackerman?

\- Lo detesto. Lo sabe, ¿no?

Farlan Church solo soltó una sonrisa condescendiente. Ya debería de haber adivinado que ese sujeto no era normal, después de todo la mujer que siempre lo visitaba y le hablaba todas las tardes tampoco era tan normal que digamos.

\- Puedo presentirlo, sr. Ackerman.

.

.

* * *

Solo falta el epílogo y ya!


	12. Epílogo

.

 **Epílogo**

.

.

.

 _"De nadie seré, solo de ti.  
Hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón deje de latir."  
\- Pablo Neruda_

.

.

A menudo soñaba con Eren.

A estas alturas de la vida, habiendo pasado apenas cuatro años de la noticia de su muerte, Levi no terminaba de decidir si prefería las noches de completa inconsciencia –que lograba a base de pastillas para combatir el insomnio- o las noches en que soñaba con Eren Jaeger.

En sus sueños Eren tenía quince, veinte o veinticuatro años. En sus sueños aún era el mocoso de siempre, en otros tantos ya era el adulto que fue en su matrimonio. En sueños era feliz, radiante y jovial: toda aquella alma inocente y soñadora de la cual se enamoró y, pese a todo, no paró de amar. En sueños Eren hacía el desayuno, lo despertaba en las mañanas y alimentaba a Setiembre. En sueños Eren le hacía el amor con la frescura de los amantes que recién emprenden ese camino juntos. En sueños Eren aún estaba vivo y junto a él.

Y era por aquellos sueños que a veces –en sus momentos de mayor debilidad- añoraba estar dormido. Despertar nunca había sido tan duro para él.

\- Hoy encontré tulipanes, pequeño. – Hablarle a Setiembre fue una costumbre que decidió seguir en búsqueda de mantener vivo el recuerdo de su difunto esposo. Por su parte, el can le ladraba en afirmación y agitaba la cola cada que el serio de su dueño se refería a él.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a madurar el dolor, aunque en un principio no había sido sencillo. Costó meses de terapia intensiva, mucho apoyo –e insistencia- de sus amigos y algunas visitas de Eren –porque sí, estaba convencido que a veces podía ver a su esposo ahí por dónde iba- para lograr perdonarse.

Caminó junto al can por el prado que daba entrada al cementerio. No era el lugar más alegre sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero cada domingo que iba había en general un sol radiante. Setiembre le seguía el paso, juguetón y disperso, el perro que decidieron adoptar tal cual un hijo volvió a ser en gran parte la alegre compañía que era cuando aún sus dos amos estaban juntos. Siguieron el sendero hasta toparse con el pequeño recordatorio de la partida del alemán. A lo lejos el cuidador le saludó, apreciando su presencia sin atreverse a interrumpir la intimidad del momento que ese hombre, siempre serio y calmo, en compañía de su can visitaban cada domingo la tumba de alguien que no supo reconocer como el joven que fue el centro de las noticias a nivel nacional hace poco más de cuatro años atrás.

Steven Kehler, a sus cincuenta y cinco años, había presenciado y escuchado tantas historias de trágico desenlace que en su labor había terminado por comprender que algo tan puro como el amor no tenía límites. Ni el odio lo amedranta ni la muerte lo extingue.

\- Llegué, amor. ¿Me extrañaste?

\- _Siempre._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo, amores!

Al igual que en Wattpad, me disculpo si herí o decepcioné a alguien con este final. Releí los reviews y vi que muchas personas apostaron que -de alguna forma- Eren y Levi terminarían juntos. Como dije, es un fic triste y lo hice pensando en el final. No podían terminar juntos porque -en palabras frías y concisas- Eren ya estaba muerto :'v, desde el prólogo. Todos los capítulos hasta el último son parte del "sueño" que tuvo Levi mientras estuvo en coma.

Muchas veces me vi tentada a traerles un final más armonioso, donde Eren no estuviera muerto. Pero para mí, este final era simplemente el perfecto.

¿Soy mala? ¿Cruel?

No creo :'v... En realidad, vine aquí con este fic para tratar de transmitir algún mensaje positivo. Este fic fue el último fic terapéutico que hice a raíz del duelo que me tocó vivir por la muerte de alguien a quien amo muchísimo y echo de menos. Este, junto a "Dulce Melodía" y "Detective Privado", resumen las épocas más oscuras de mi vida. Pero aprendí algo muy valioso a raíz del dolor: el amor y el perdón.

Muchos criticaron y seguirán criticando a Levi por su compartimiento reprochable. A mí también me fueron infiel alguna vez (y cuando andaba más vulnerable), pero el dolor me hizo humilde y más humana. Y aprendí que las personas nos equivocamos. Y vivir con odio y resentimiento solo nos hace esclavos. Yo aprendí a perdonar y a perdonarme, me siento orgullosa de quien soy ahora. Muchas veces me identifiqué con el personaje de Levi, yo también tengo una especie de disociación afectiva :v... me cuesta identificar emociones y sentimientos a tiempo real, así que agarré mi peor defecto y lo maximicé en Levi. Asimismo, hice de la personalidad de Eren una muy soñadora, para contrastar.

 **Datos curiosos:**

-Yo creo mucho en las energías, por eso hice al personaje de Eren como una especie de guía espiritual que acompañó a Levi durante su estado de coma (incluyo después también se iría apareciendo en su vida).

\- Erwin solo visitaría a Levi en las primeras semanas, por eso su participación se ve solo al principio. En cambio, Hanji iría siempre que pueda. Ella formó parte esencial para que Levi se perdonara. (Ven que siempre le hacía preguntas como "a qué le tienes miedo?")

\- El título del prólogo (La noche de la desgracia) fue creado con el fin de usarlo en el último cap. Pensé que sería "divertido" darle una segunda connotación: es decir, en el prólogo se podría interpretar como "desgracia" el descubrimiento de la infidelidad, la pedida del divorcio y todo eso. En el último cap, se interpreta en su forma correcta, es decir, hace referencia al accidente automovilístico.

\- Intenté hacer el mejor esfuerzo por representar las etapas de negación, depresión, aceptación en el duelo inconsciente de Levi.

\- Las jaquecas y los pocos cambios que percibe Levi en la casa, hacen referencia al sueño que tiene durante el coma. Cuando sueñas, los escenarios cambian, y el dolor de cabeza hacía referencia al mismo dolor físico del accidente.

\- "Despertar" nace de un sueño que yo tuve. Vivía recientemente el dolor de la pérdida, y gracias a mi disociación afectiva no pude sentirla sino hasta después. Un día soñé con esa persona, en mi sueño había olvidado que estaba muerta, y al despertar el dolor de la pérdida me vino de golpe. En verdad había deseado no despertar, así que agarré esa horrible sensación y lo hice fic :'v!

Y creo que eso es todo... Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Los quiero! Cualquier duda o comentario, es bienvenido!


End file.
